


Handmade & Homemade

by buriednurbckyrd



Series: The Baker and The Carpenter [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baker!Dean, Carpenter!Cas, M/M, same sex couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriednurbckyrd/pseuds/buriednurbckyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural AU Castiel is a carpenter that owns a shop with his sister,<br/>Charlie. Dean is a baker opening up a new cafe in town and he needs a lot of<br/>help to get his place ready to open. I'm terrible at summaries, Mature rating to be<br/>safe. Later chapters could be pretty spicy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

C&C’s Hand-Crafted Treasures was Castiel’s pride and joy. Well, half his pride and joy to be specific. There was no one he would want to work with more than his sister, Charlie. She was currently bent over her work station manipulating delicate sliver wire into something that would end up undoubtedly beautiful. 

“I love mornings like this,” he thought out loud. “All my custom orders are complete and only one has yet to be picked up.” Castiel took a deep, satisfied sip of his coffee. “It will be nice to work on whatever I desire for a while.” Charlie replied with a quiet “Hmm.” She snipped off a bit of wire and sat back, rubbing her eyes.

“Sorry, Cas. Getting those things symmetrical is a bitch.” She slid the cuffs onto her ears. Suddenly, she was transformed into an Elven queen from the stories she loved so much. “How do they look? Be Honest!” He brushed her red hair back and looked at the jewelry with a critical eye. The cuffs fit over her entire ear, coming to a fragile point. Tiny glass beads shimmered like jewels where she had threaded them on the wire. 

“Amazing, as always.” Charlie’s face lit up with joy at his praise. 

“I hate to sell them, but I keep too many pieces for myself.” She sighed and began to enter them into the computer. Castiel chuckled and kissed her cheek.

“Some lucky nerd will be very glad you decided to let them go.” 

“Don’t you dare pick on me right now; I’m putting up my children for sale here. Anyway, what needs to be picked up?” 

“The rocking chair. Eric Jackson’s wife is pregnant and he ordered it for the nursery.” 

“That’s so sweet.” Charlie smiled as she finished cataloging her latest pieces. “Where do you think I should put these?” Castiel looked around the shop. It was a comfortable hodge-podge of his wood carvings, furniture, and small trinkets. Charlie’s jewelry was displayed on end tables, shelves, even in ornate boxes Castiel made with her work in mind. There was a large, glass case under the front counter where her more precious and expensive pieces were displayed. He had a sudden thought. 

“Hold on.” He dashed back into his work room. His projects were too messy to create in the main space. Customers liked to buy and admire what Castiel made and sold, they did not want to choke on saw-dust and stain fumes. It took him a few minutes to find what he was looking for.   
“Here, what do you think about pairing them with this?” The box looked like a book. He had carved and burned a surprisingly detailed tree into the top. Celtic knots bordered around the image. 

“Cas, this is beautiful. When did you make this?” Charlie lifted the top and stroked the deep, green velvet lining. Castiel shrugged, suddenly a little shy. He couldn’t put into words the inspiration behind this particular piece. Lately he had urges to create more than just functional, though well made and lovely, pieces. Those were, after all, the back bone of the business. He had pages and pages of sketches he wanted to work on, but their shop was still very new and still establishing itself. If he wanted more time to work on more fanciful projects, he would need to complete many more custom orders to pay for that time. 

“This is gorgeous, and absolutely perfect. She set Castiel’s box in a prominent spot on the front counter, leaving the lid open to show off the soft lining, and the ear cuffs inside. “What do you think?” She stepped back a ways and admired the set up, as if she were a browsing customer. 

“I approve.” Cas told her. He felt a slight pang as he entered the box into the computer. Once it was in the inventory, he had to let it go. It was for sale and anyone could come in and buy his blood, sweat, and tears. 

“Blech! This coffee is disgusting! How are you drinking this swill?” 

“Hey!” Castiel grabbed his cup back from her. “It’s hot, it’s caffeinated. That is all I require.” Charlie shuddered and mimed gagging. Castiel threw a pen at her. 

“Sibling abuse!” She giggled and ran to the door to turn their sign to “open”. “Oh, that reminds me. Ash told me a friend of his bought the empty shop down the block. Apparently he wants to turn it into a café and bakery.”

“Who’s Ash again?” Charlie rattled off names at him all the time. Actors, fictional characters, and actual people tended to blend together. 

“He’s a fellow computer geek. He either hangs out down at The Roadhouse, or he works there. I’m not entirely sure. Anyway, he’s a friend. He mentioned the whole bakery deal last week when I ran into him. Isn’t that exciting? Real coffee and baked goods available within mere steps!” Castiel went through his mental layout of the street. The only empty shop available needed work done, especially if the new owner meant to turn it into a bakery. 

“I wonder if this person already has a carpenter lined up…” He tried to sound offhand and casual, even though he knew Charlie would see right through it. She grinned and slipped into a hug. 

“You know, maybe I’ll head over to The Roadhouse for a beer or a burger tonight…” Castiel kissed the top of her head. 

“You’re wonderful, Charlie.” 

“Don’t you dare forget it.” She pulled away and looked up to see a couple of women walk into the store to browse. “Time to face the adoring public!” She winked and strolled over to ask if she could be of any assistance. 

Castiel finished off his coffee and tried not to get his hopes up. Getting a big carpentry job could potentially give them breathing room. It could take up a lot of time, but it could also put a nice chunk of money into the bank. Money that could allow Cas to explore his creativity like he really wanted. He watched as Charlie closed the sales. He helped her box up the jewelry the women had purchased and chatted with them. One lady promised she would be back in the near future to order one of “those charming bookcases” for her granddaughter. 

Business was good, Castiel thought to himself. But more business would definitely be better.


	2. Chapter 2

“So his name is Dean.” Castiel blinked in confusion at Charlie’s morning greeting. She rolled her eyes at his blank expression. “The guy. That’s opening the bakery. Apparently he wants to try to open some time in October, but Ash didn’t know anything else.” Charlie rested her elbows on the counter and propped her chin on her fists, it was her sweet and innocent little sister look. “I think you owe me breakfast.” 

“Breakfast for a name and a vague date of opening? You’re a shameless con artist.” 

“You wound me, brother. I also found out that this Dean will be at the space today, to start cleaning it out or something.” Castiel tugged on her pony-tail. 

“Alright, you get breakfast. Bacon-egg-and-cheese bagel?” 

“Extra bacon. The bartender was an adorable blonde, I did many shots and I need something greasy in my stomach.” 

“Ah. Should I get you a chocolate milkshake as well, then?” Castiel asked her, remembering her usual hangover cure. 

“God, yes.” He laughed and threw his bag into his work room. 

“You got it.” 

The rest of the morning passed by slowly. It was rainy, and chilly for a summer day, not many people were out. Castiel didn’t want to start a new project and risk getting caught up and missing Dean. Instead, he cleaned. Dusting the displays didn’t kill nearly enough time so he got out the Windex and a rag and cleaned the glass on the display case under the front counter. He swept the floor every day after closing but he did it again. Charlie watched him with amusement while she worked on pairs of earrings. 

When he ran out of menial chores, he sat down at the counter with his sketch pad and tried to relax. _Idiot_ , he thought. _He may already have someone lined up to help with the work. Hell, maybe he’s qualified to do it himself. There will be other jobs, other opportunities to make money to keep the shop going._

He looked up when the door opened. It was Jess Winchester, one of their loyal customers. She usually came in once a week or so to browse, and swore that she always found the perfect gift for that hard to buy for person. 

“Hey, Jess. How are you today?” She smiled and rubbed her pregnant stomach. 

“I am doing wonderful, I had an ultrasound this morning.” Charlie looked up from her work. 

“Do you know what you’re having?” Jess nodded. 

“It’s a girl.” Charlie made an excited squealing noise. 

“What did Sam say?” 

“I called him as soon as I found, he’s completely thrilled. He wanted to be there with me today, but he had a meeting with a client he just couldn’t miss or reschedule. His brother Dean offered to take me. He was so sweet when I told him he was going to have a little niece to spoil.” Charlie shot Castiel a meaningful look, he could practically hear her thoughts. He cleared his throat.

“Sam’s brother wouldn’t be the one opening the bakery down the street?” 

“Yes! He’s there now walking through the space. Sam handled all the details with the purchase so he hasn’t actually seen it in person. It’s a great building, but very dusty from being empty for so long. I had to escape for some fresh air.” 

“And of course you have to stop in your favorite store.” Charlie grinned, and Jess laughed. 

“Of course! You could have something new I haven’t been able to drool over yet.” Charlie started to show her around, pointing out her most recent pieces. Castiel slipped out the door after telling Charlie he was stepping out. She gave me a thumbs up and continued to walk Jess around the store. 

Dean’s store front was across the street and down about forty feet, right between a hair salon and the florist. The door was open and he decided to bite the bullet and knock. _It won’t hurt to ask if he’s looking for help. I’m certainly capable._ The tall, sandy haired man turned around and Castiel swore his heart skipped a beat. He had a muscular build, piercing green eyes, and a sensual looking mouth that could have been straight out of Castiel’s fantasies. The man quirked an eyebrow. 

“Can I help you?” Castiel swallowed hard and wiped his hand off on his jeans before extending it. 

“My name is Castiel, I own C &C’s down the street. Well, I own it with my sister, Charlie.” 

“Oh. Nice to meet you, I’m Dean.” He took Castiel’s offered hand. _Oh God, even his hands are beautiful._ For a few seconds he forgot why he had walked over. Then he realized he was staring at Dean, still holding his hand and it was getting awkward. 

“Um, I actually came down to see if I could offer you my services.” He dropped his hands back to his sides and tried to ignore his racing heart.

“Services? Don’t you make jewelry?” 

“No! I mean, my sister is a very talented craftswoman. She makes lovely pieces, your sister in law, Jess, has bought quite a bit from us. I’m a carpenter, I make custom furniture and various other things.” Cas cringed internally, he felt like he was babbling like an idiot. Dean’s expression brightened. 

“Hey, I could use some help. I can paint and clean but I can’t build anything worth a damn, and I really need a front counter-slash-display case.” He paused and looked like he was thinking. “Maybe some tables. I haven’t been able to find anything I like.” Dean started to walk around the room. “The kitchen is pretty much squared away, I just need to clean it out and let the electrician and plumber make sure everything is up to code before I can move in all my equipment. But out here… It’s kind of a mess.” 

Castiel agreed. The drywall had water damage in places, large portions would have to be replaced, if not all of it. The hardwood floors were in decent shape, but desperately needed to be sanded and refinished. Castiel walked over to inspect the baseboards. The dirty white paint was peeling. 

“Morons,” he muttered. “Such a waste to cover up good wood with ugly paint.” Dean kneeled beside him. His aftershave made Castiel’s head swim. _Get it together! Just because he smells amazing is no reason to lose your damn mind._

“Castiel?” He snapped out of his reverie. 

“Hmm?” 

“I asked what you would do with the baseboards.” 

“Oh, um, well.” He swallowed again. “I would clean all of this off, make sure it’s all intact, fix any spots that need it and then stain. Something close to the finish on the floors, but slightly different for a nice subtle contrast.” Dean nodded and stood. 

“I’d like to just hire you and skip the headache of researching other people to help with the work…” 

“But…” Castiel prompted. 

“But, if I said yes without asking for references or a portfolio or whatever, my brother would never let it go.” Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “He’s kind of a pain in the ass, but he means well. I shouldn’t complain too much since he found me the perfect space.” Castiel shifted nervously. 

“I do not have a problem getting you references. I do have a portfolio of furniture I have built, and you can always come visit my store.” _I want this job. I want to make this place as beautiful as the owner._ “I wish I had built something for Jess, but she mostly buys Charlie’s jewelry.” Dean smiled.  
“Speaking of Jess, I really need to tear her away from her shopping.” He looked down at his watch. “Sam insisted we go out for dinner to celebrate finding out the baby is a girl. Of course we’d have gone out either way, but he’s pretty jacked up about having a little princess.” He laughed and shook his head. “She isn’t even born yet and she’s got him wrapped around her little finger.” 

__“I would say if she turns out as pretty as her mother, he’s in even more trouble.” Dean laughed again._ _

__“You got that right!” He started to walk back into what Castiel assumed would end up the kitchen. “I need to take a few measurements back here quick, do you mind sending Jess on her way back?” The dark haired man nodded._ _

__“Of course, it was nice to mean you, Dean.” He felt his knees go a bit weak when Dean smiled yet again. I’m doomed, he thought._ _

__“It was great meeting you too, Cas.” He paused and looked up. “Is that alright? If I call you Cas?” _You can call me anything you want._ _ _

__“I do not mind. Please, stop by the store any time. We’re open Tuesday – Saturday.”_ _

__“Will do, thanks for stopping by.”_ _

__Castiel took his time walking back over to the store. He had never felt so stirred up just by meeting someone before. He pressed a hand over his chest and felt his heart beat. He’s probably not interested. _Don’t get your hopes up and fall in love with a straight guy. And wipe the love struck look of your face, Charlie will have a field day if she sees your puppy dog eyes._ _ _

__“Shit.” He said quietly to himself before going back into C &C’s. “This was just supposed to be a simple job. And I don’t even have it yet.” He banged his head softly against the door frame and then went in to meet his sister’s all knowing presence._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that left kudos, bookmarked, or commented!!! Feedback makes me very happy :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't get a chance to write this weekend, so I hope this is sufficient until next week. I hope you all enjoy this chapter♥

Sam took them to one of Jess’s favorite restaurants to celebrate. Dean was absolutely melting inside, watching his brother fawn over his wife. Of course in the contrary way of brothers he had to hassle him about it. 

“Aw, you gonna cut her meat for her too, Sammy?” Dean asked when Sam poured more ice water into Jess’s glass. Nothing was going to get under Sam’s skin tonight, though. He just ignored all of Dean’s barbs.

“I’m so sorry I had to miss the appointment,” he said for the thousandth time. “I feel like such a slug.” 

“It’s really okay, Sam.” Jess cut her own steak, pregnancy was giving her the worst red meat cravings. “You’re always there when it really matters.” She leaned over to kiss her husband. “Now stop apologizing and eat your dinner.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Sam started digging into his chicken parmesan. 

“What did you think of the space, Dean?” Jess asked between bites. “I think it’s going to look amazing when you get it all cleaned up.” 

“I’m really happy with it. The location seems perfect. There are so many established businesses on the street, I imagine I’ll get a lot of curious customers at first. Then after they try my food they’ll turn into regulars.” Jess hummed in agreement.

“Especially after they taste your lemon bars.” She got a dreamy look on her face. “I could eat those every day.” Dean laughed and reached across the table to grip her fingers.

“For you, I will make them every day.” He adored his sister in law. Her blonde curls and gentle nature reminded him of his mother, something he kept to himself. Sam had been too young to remember Mary Winchester when she died. 

“Stop trying to steal my wife, you cad.” Sam threw his napkin at his brother. “It’s disrespectful, trying to seduce her with baked goods while she’s pregnant with my child.” His entire face softened and he laid a hand on her baby bump. “My daughter.” The couple shared an intimate look and Dean looked away when they kissed again, a little less innocent this time. He cleared his throat and pushed away from the table a bit. 

“You know, there’s some of that red velvet cake left at the house, you two should go home and enjoy it.” Jess tore her gaze away from her husband and looked at Dean with concern.

“You’re not going to join us?” He smiled and shook his head.

“You guys could use some alone time and I feel like a walk. The rain has stopped and it’s nice out. You guys don’t need a third wheel for the rest of the night.”  
“Dean, you aren’t a third wheel…” Sam’s desire to be alone with his wife was written all over his face. Even Dean couldn’t give into his older brother instinct and destroy the mood. 

“I’ll be fine, Jess. I’ve been hanging around the house since I got here, waiting for Bobby to get that part in for Baby. I’ll wander around town for a while and then walk home. Maybe stop in and harass Ellen and Jo.” He reached into his pocket for his wallet and Sam stopped him.

“No, dude. I told you tonight was on me. Just go, enjoy the summer air.” Dean grinned, Sam was chomping at the bit, trying to get rid of his brother for a few hours. 

“Alright, thanks.” 

The night air was cool, and it smelled like fresh rain. He slipped his hands into his pockets and inhaled deeply. It felt nice to be home. Drifting around aimlessly after he (barely) graduated high school took him all over the country. It took him three years to realize that he was running away from his childhood. Three years of unbridled anger, binge drinking, and generally just beating the shit out of himself. After his father’s death, he decided he needed to wake up and make a lot of changes. John Winchester never recovered after the loss of his wife, and finally succeeded in drinking himself to death. 

Dean did not want to end up being found in a puddle of his own vomit. He did not want to end up like his father.

At this point he was almost to The Roadhouse. He smiled to himself and continued the rest of the way. Ellen and Jo would want to hear about space he had bought for his bakery, and he could use a beer and some company. 

Everything about the pub felt like home. Ellen had a way of making every customer feel like a friend, and every friend feel like family. It was fairly quiet for a Thursday night, there were a few people sitting in booths, and a few regulars sitting at the bar. Ellen’s daughter, Jo was chatting with a pretty red haired girl while she served drinks. In that special way she had, she looked up at him as soon as he thought her name.

“Dean!” Jo was waving him over. “Stop lurking in the door way like a creeper and come sit your ass down.” She already had a bottle of his favored beer in hand and was popping the top off. 

“Ladies.” He greeted Jo and the red head as he slid onto a bar stool. 

“Dean, this is Charlie. She owns C&C’s with her brother.” Charlie smiled and stuck out her hand. 

“Nice to meet you, you’re Sam’s brother, right?” He took a swallow of his beer and nodded.  
“Yeah. His wife Jess buys a lot of stuff from your store.” 

“I love her! And not just because she’s a loyal customer.” 

“So you must be Castiel’s sister. He stopped by to see if I was looking for help getting my bakery renovated. I hope he wasn’t offended that I asked for references.” 

“Not at all,” she assured him. “He completely understands. But, uh, he really wants the job.” He watched her flush pink in embarrassment. “That sounded so lame, he would totally punch me for making him sound desperate.” 

“Nah, it’s cool. He seemed very knowledgeable when we were talking. This is just all so new to me, starting a business. I figure I need to try and do everything by the book and not just pick the first thing I see. Or person.” 

“I think Castiel fixed Bobby’s porch when that spot rotted through,” Jo interjected. “Mom said after he was done you couldn’t even tell when he replaced the wood.” 

“There’s one reference!” Dean grinned and finished off his beer. Jo went to get him another and he shook his head. “Just Coke, please.” 

“You should really stop by the store and see the stuff he’s made. And he keeps photos of every custom furniture order. I think he might have before and after pictures of repairs he’s done.” The sibling loyalty really touched Dean. 

“I’ll do that.” Jo was called down to the other end for a drink order. Dean watched Charlie watch her as she walked away. When she returned, Jo offered Charlie another rum and coke. 

“Just a splash of rum this time, Cas’ll give me a world of shit if I’m hung-over two days in a row.” 

“You got it.” Jo winked and started mixing the drink. Dean decided Charlie’s full face smile was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. He wondered if Jo knew that this girl was pining over her. He thought she probably did, Jo didn’t miss much. Neither did he. Like his sister, Castiel seemed to have a bad poker face. Dean knew when someone was checking him out. 

He paused for a moment to think if that bothered him, being looked over by a guy. _It’s not like I haven’t had… Thoughts. There were those few times in culinary school after all._ And Cas was very attractive for another man. No, it didn’t bother him. He was flattered, perhaps even interested. 

After another hour and a half Charlie stood up and announced that she was heading home.  
“Dean, can I offer you a ride home?” She asked him. He thought about the distance back to Sam and Jess’s and felt relieved. It wasn’t far, but the walk would have been lengthy and he had lost track of the time. 

“Yeah, thanks.” 

The two of them said good-night to Jo and walked out into the quiet summer night. The only sounds were crickets and footsteps. 

“This is me.” Charlie stopped next to a yellow Gremlin. The drive back to Sam and Jess’s was short, and they didn’t talk much. Instead of feeling awkward, it just felt natural and familiar. Like they were already friends. 

“I had fun hanging with you and Jo tonight.” He told her when they pulled up to the house. She smiled. 

“I did too. Usually I feel weird if Ash isn’t there to talk computers with. I’m more comfortable being a geek.” Dean laughed and opened his door to get out. 

“You’re alright, Charlie. Have a good night, thanks for the ride.” She made the Vulcan hand sign and shifted into drive. 

“Peace out.” He laughed and watched her drive away. He found himself wondering if Cas also liked Star Trek or other geeky things like his sister. He didn’t know much about pop culture, but maybe if Castiel with his deep, gravelly voice and impossible blue eyes wanted to teach him a few things… 

It appeared that Sam and Jess were already asleep, so he tried to be as quiet as possible. He found a note in his sister in law’s delicate handwriting taped to the microwave: 

_Dean, saved you the last piece of cake. I hope you enjoyed your walk, see you in the morning. Xo – Jess_

He grinned and took it out of the fridge. He ate it leaning against the counter, not bothering to let the cream cheese frosting come to room temperature. After polishing it off he got the milk out and looked around guiltily. _Aw, fuck it_ , he thought and drank straight from the carton. He really needed to find an apartment, even though Sam insisted it wasn’t a problem that he was crashing in their guest room he felt a little bit like an intruder. _Hopefully they can put up with me until after the bakery opens._ Getting everything done was going to be stressful enough. As much as he wanted his own space, he couldn’t fathom apartment hunting and moving while he was opening a business. 

But when he finally climbed into bed he wished for his memory foam mattress that was sitting in storage. He took his sleep very seriously, and his bed had been his one luxury while he was in school. After days of class and work he had looked forward to those few hours of oblivion more than anything. Even if it was by himself. 

He starting thinking about Castiel again, and those strong calloused hands. Was it unprofessional to investigate his maybe carpenter as a potential date? It had been… A long time since he had been involved with anyone. When he thought back he was a little shocked that his last brief affair had been in his first year of school. He had just been too busy for the dating scene since then. Sexual frustration took a back seat to getting his life on track. 

He groaned and shifted. Maybe it wasn’t the time to start thinking about sex, especially when Castiel wasn’t far behind those thoughts. He started going through the ingredients to recipes, something that always helped him relax and drift off. When that failed he walked himself through making croissants. Finally his body started to feel heavy and his breathing got nice and even. The last thing he remembered thinking of was blue eyes and bread flour. 

***

Meanwhile, Castiel was having similar problems. He was starting to wish he had accepted Charlie’s invitation to go to The Roadhouse for a drink. He wasn’t a big fan of liquor but he couldn’t help but think that a glass of wine would have taken the edge off of his restlessness. 

He ended up drinking herbal tea and sketching until his mind was too exhausted to function anymore. When he came back to himself he was staring down at Dean’s face on the paper. It was black and white so his eyes weren’t the bright shade of green they were in real life, but Castiel had captured the playful glint they had had when he smiled. The dark haired man pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to face it. He had met the man for all of twenty minutes and already had a crush. 

“School girls have crushes, you idiot. Maybe you should wait around his locker and hope he asks you to go steady.” Disgusted, he poured out his tepid tea and forced himself to go to bed. 

He ended up having to rush through his morning routine to get to the store on time. It didn’t matter to him if he was his own boss, he hated being late for anything. 

In his haste he forgot about the drawing he had done the previous night and failed to tear it out of his sketch pad.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie had her best smug-little-sister grin ready for Castiel when he got to the store. He groaned when he saw her waiting for him. 

“This is one time. One. Time. This doesn’t not excuse any of the times you have been late, so you can just wipe that smirk off of your face.” Her face was turning bright red from the effort of trying not to laugh. Castiel just rolled his eyes and pushed passed her into his workroom and laid his head down on the table. 

“Come on, you won’t let me just have this? Be a good sport, Cassie, I never get to rag on you… Hey, what’s wrong?” She had poked her head into the room.

“Long night,” he muttered into the wood. “I’m a moron.” 

“Dude, I’m your sister. I already knew that.” 

“Give me ten minutes. I’ll come out and you can gloat then.” He felt her kiss the top of his head before she left. He just needed a few moments to collect his thoughts and get his mind back into the right place. The store was barely a year old, he had no time to be thinking about dating. Especially Dean! He needed the money this job could bring in, it would give them a lot of breathing room where their business was concerned. He would ignore the fact that he hadn’t been with anyone in a long time, that no one had even caught his eye. He was going to forget about green eyes and sandy hair and his scruffy jaw and they way his jeans had fit oh so perfectly over his ass…

_FUCK!_ He dragged his hands through his hair. _Why do I have to make everything so complicated?_ Castiel sat up and took a deep breath. _I can do this. I can get this job. I can do this job. And I can forget about any other jobs I’d like to do where Dean is concerned._

He got up and tried to smooth his hair down as much as possible, it was a habit that did nothing to tame his perpetual bed-head. Another deep breath and he went to join Charlie in the shop. 

“So what has you all churned up,” she asked immediately. “What happened to cool, collected, never gets his feathers ruffled Cas?” He had to smile. The Apocalypse could be happening and Charlie would never change. She would always nag him but manage to comfort him at the same time. 

“It’s all overreaction, just creating problems in my head that don’t exist anywhere else.” 

“Hey that’s my favorite hobby! What are these problems that don’t actually exist?” 

“It’s really nothing. I’m letting it go. I have everything I need right now, the store is getting on its feet, I can do what I love… There’s nothing else I could possibly need right now.” Charlie gave him a sad look. 

“If I thought you really meant that for even a minute, I’d beat some sense into you. If you want to believe that right now, then I won’t poke at you about it.” She sat down at her station and started pulling materials out of the drawers. 

“Thank you for your restraint.” 

“You deserve so much more.” She replied, quietly. Castiel closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. Sometimes he wished Charlie didn’t know him quite so well. 

“I have a birdhouse I want to finish today, give me a shout if you need me up front.” She nodded and continued to look through boxes of stones. 

They worked separately all morning. Cas lost himself in his project, nothing else helped quiet his mind like working. Well, maybe there were other things but he wasn’t going down that road. When he finished nailing the house together and sanding all the surfaces down smooth, he decided to paint. Unfortunately, he was low on most of his colors, and completely out of the buttery yellow he wanted on the tiny shingles. He grabbed his bag and started to leave the shop. 

“Hey, I need to run over to the store, I need paint. Can I pick you up something while I’m out? Food?” Charlie looked up at him rubbed her eyes, she had been working on an intricate chain. She smiled and nodded. 

“I would love a grilled chicken salad if you don’t mind.” 

“I never mind.” They stared at each other for a few moments. 

“Look, Cas…”

“Charlie, I… Sorry, go ahead.” She threw herself into his arms and hugged him. 

“I just want you to be happy. I know you’re content, but you should be ridiculously happy every single day of your life because you are the best person I know. Please stop saying you have everything you need because you don’t, I know you, and you don’t. I love you so much. So, so much.” He rested his forehead on her shoulder. 

“How did this day end up so serious?” 

“I don’t know, but I’m kind of glad it did.” She pulled away enough to look up into his eyes. “I don’t know what has you so…stirred up, but I have a feeling it’s going to end up being very important.” He offered her a wry smile.

“I need to relax and stop turning everything into a crisis.” 

“You really do.”

“I’ll get you your salad for lunch.” She kissed the tip of his nose.

“You’re awesome.” He dropped his bag on the counter and dug out his wallet. 

“I’ll be back in a half hour, I need to go to the store on the other side of town. I’ll stop and order our lunches first.” 

 

Dean had his Baby back. Bobby had called him to let him know the part was in and the impala was ready to go. He celebrated by taking her out on his favorite back roads. Windows down, music turned up, he felt free. Suddenly he wasn’t as worried about crashing with Sam and Jess. He could stop hanging around like a bum all day and start getting things done. 

Speaking of getting things done, he decided he would stop into Castiel and Charlie’s store on his way back into town. 

“Good morning, be with you in a sec,” he was told when he walked in the door. Charlie was hunched over a table fiddling with something under a lighted magnifier. Dean thought he could hear her mutter under her breath. He looked around the store at the displays. His favorite had to be an ornate side table that had a drawer full of different colored fresh water pearl necklaces. “Oh, Dean. It’s just you.” He turned back toward her. 

“I have to say, Charlie, as a greeting that really sucks.” She cringed before smiling apologetically. 

“Sorry, it’s been a weird morning.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” He gestured at the table he had been admiring. “I really like how you guys combine your pieces like this.” 

“It was Castiel’s idea. He said it would make the store feel more casual, customers would imagine how pieces would work in a home. I really couldn’t ask for more beautiful places to show off my jewelry.” She opened a bottle of water and took a long swig. “Is there anything I can help you with? Buying for a special someone?” Charlie batted her eyelashes at him. He laughed and shook his head. 

“Not today, sweetheart. I wanted to see if Cas was around to show me his work.” 

“He had to step out, supply run, getting our lunch. He should be back soon if you don’t mind waiting around for a little bit.” 

“I don’t mind at all. Does he have a portfolio or anything I can look at?” 

“He does, I’ll see if it’s in his workroom.” She disappeared into the back room. A few minutes later she came out empty handed. “He usually has it here for when customers want to get an idea for custom orders.” She picked up a worn leather messenger bag on the counter and started to look through it, finally pulling out a sketch book. “Why don’t you look through this? It’s only his sketches and ideas, but it should give you an idea of his design style. You can pull up the stool and sit at the counter if you want.” 

Dean sat down and took the book from Charlie. The first few pages were detailed drawings of different options for table or chair legs. He thought he recognized some of them on furniture around the store. Dean smiled when he turned to a page with a drawing of Charlie as an elven queen, but felt a little odd. Clearly this book was personal, but Charlie had said it was alright. He pushed aside his unease and continued to flip through. He paused for a good five minutes on a doll house. Dean decided on the spot he would order one for his future niece, perhaps for her fourth or fifth birthday. 

“I had no idea Cas made toys.” Charlie walked over and peeked over his shoulder. 

“He hasn’t made that yet, but he’s done a few rocking horses and some race tracks for matchbox cars. I know he would love to do more fun projects like that but most people aren’t looking for wooden toys. I guess kids just can’t appreciate anything so simple these days.” She reached over and turned a page. “Oh! This must be the sketch he turned into that box he brought out a few days ago. The tree looks amazing carved into the cover.” She pointed towards the book shaped box sitting on the counter. “There was a pair of elven ear cuffs inside but I sold them to a Lord of the Rings fan yesterday.” 

“He’s really talented, did he build this counter and case?” He ran his hands over the wood. 

“He sure did. He also built my work table. Cas has a real gift for making functional look beautiful.” Dean nodded in agreement, turned the page, and gasped. Charlie leaned over to see what he was looking at and could have kicked herself. 

Dean was staring at…himself. Castiel had drawn him laughing at something, or maybe in the middle of saying something amusing. One side of his mouth curled up in a crooked grin, and his eyes looked off to the side. 

Of course this is when Castiel walked back in, a shopping bag in one hand, take-out containers balanced on the other. 

“You didn’t tell me what kind of dressing you wanted, so I just got you honey mustard…” He trailed off and the color drained out of his face when he saw Dean and Charlie obviously looking down at his sketch pad. He couldn’t move, it was written all over Dean’s face that he was on the page showing the portrait Cas had drawn the previous night while he couldn’t sleep. He tried to speak but a strangled squeak came out instead. 

Charlie’s eyes darted between the men. If she could have willed the ground to open up and swallow her, she would have been half way to China. 

Dean cleared his throat and closed the book. 

“I don’t think I have nearly that many freckles.” Castiel let out the breath he had been holding, Dean didn’t sound offended or angry. 

“I guess I took some artistic liberties.” Dean laughed. 

“I might have to hire you for two jobs! Sam’s birthday is coming up and I bet he would love a portrait of Jess.” 

“Two jobs?” Castiel’s heart beat sped up.

“You do incredible work,” Dean told him. “I would be stupid to look for anyone else.” He ran his hands over the counter again. “I’d like my bakery case done with softer lines, a good classic diner style, but this is about the size I’m looking for. Obviously we’ll have to take some measurements in the space.” 

“I-I’m sure I can come up with something that will work for you and your shop.”

“I want you to make some tables too… I’ll come up with a list, then we can meet and work out the details. Materials, labor costs, time frame. I don’t want anyone else in there, Cas. You’re the best and I want and need the best.” 

“I would be honored to accept the job, Dean.” He set down his bag and the food to extend his hand. “You will not be disappointed,” he promised. Dean took his hand and shook it enthusiastically.

“Now that the business is out of the way, why don’t we discuss pleasure?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Dinner. I’d like to take you out for dinner.” Now Castiel’s heart was racing for a different reason. 

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Dean turned to Charlie.

“Is he always so obtuse?” She giggled and linked her arm with Dean’s. 

“I try to make him suitable for human companionship, and I fail miserably.” 

“Yes, I’m asking you out on a date.” His green eyes glinted with amusement. Cas swallowed and fidgeted nervously. 

“Um, yes. I would like to have dinner with you.” 

“Great!” He kissed Charlie’s cheek and pulled away from her. “How about tomorrow night, here’s my number…” He pulled out a pen and Castiel stared in amazement as he actually wrote his phone number on the palm of his hand. “You text me your address, and a time that works for you and I will come pick you up like a proper gentleman.” Cas looked up, clearly bewildered and nodded slowly. 

“Tomorrow night is fine, I will text you.” Dean grinned and brushed his thumb over Castiel’s fingers before releasing his hand. 

“I look forward to it.” He winked at Cas and sauntered out the door, leaving Castiel with rubbery knees and Charlie doubled over in laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night! :D

Castiel had tried very hard to convince Charlie that he didn’t need her help to get ready for his date with Dean. He tried casual, stern, desperate, and even angry but his sister was still lying on his bed, idly playing with a Rubik’s cube, pestering him with her never ending opinions. Deep down he knew that she knew that he was relieved that she was there. 

“Dean didn’t give you any clues to where he’s taking you?” Charlie had two sides of the cube done. 

“Not really, he said it was going to be ‘classic summer fun’.” He was staring at his closet like he had never seen clothes before. 

“So…casual? Go with casual. Do you still have those cut-offs? The ones that show off your butt?” She tilted her head back so she could grin at him. 

“We are not having a discussion about my butt.” 

“Come on, Cassie, you have the cutest butt ever.” 

“ _Charlie_.” She huffed at his warning tone. 

“Don’t be a buzz kill. I’m trying to help you get a little sugar.” She rolled onto her stomach and wiggled her eyebrows at him. “Speaking of sugar, do you have any condoms?” Castiel spun around wide eyed and cherry red. 

“Do I have any what?!” 

“You heard me.”

“Do you seriously think I’m going to…to…” 

“Bang his pretty little brains out? I think you would be stupid if you didn’t.” 

“Okay. This is just disturbing. You might be comfortable telling me about your sexual exploits, but I am not doing this with you right now.” 

“Which I take to mean that you will do this another time?” 

“Please. Just help me pick something to wear tonight?” Charlie got up off the bed and walked over to his closet. 

“Cut-offs. It’s going to be warm tonight.” She handed the shorts to him and he begrudgingly put them on. He had to admit, they did make his butt look good, but he refused to tell Charlie she was right about them. They were also very comfortable. They stopped at his knees, which may have been a little boney, but his calves were strong from his morning runs four days a week. Charlie had moved over to his dresser, browsing through his tee shirts. She tossed a soft gray V-neck at him. “Wear your blue Converse, and you’re good.” Castiel looked himself over in the mirror and nodded. 

“Yes, this works. Thank you.” She wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her chin on his shoulder. Her eyes met his in the reflection. 

“My big brother is so handsome.” 

“It sounds like my little sister wants something.” Cas replied dryly. She grinned.

“It’s just a tiny, itty bitty thing.” 

“How tiny?” 

“I just want you to try and find out which direction Jo…swings in.” Castiel searched his mental database. 

“Jo? The bartender?” She nodded and started to pace, chewing on her thumb nail. 

“I don’t want to ask her out if she’s straight. I like her and I don’t want to freak her out, because I would be happy just being friends but she’s just so adorable and…” She stopped moving and her arms fell to her sides. “I’m not asking you to spend your date digging up info on her, but if it comes up?” 

“I will find out what I can.” He told her, tugging gently on her ponytail. “When did you get so skittish? You’re usually so confident.” 

“I really like her, Cas. She makes me nervous.” Like Dean made him nervous, he could definitely understand that. 

“Why didn’t you just ask Ash?” Charlie rolled her eyes.

“Ash is great, he’s one of my closet friends, but he has the subtlety of a great white shark.” Cas laughed and checked himself in the mirror again. He smoothed down his tee shirt and double-check that his zipper was closed. He didn’t want any clothing disasters. Charlie handed him a pair of socks and his shoes. 

“I feel like my heart is going to jump out of my mouth,” he admitted while he tied up the laces. He felt immediately better, sharing that with his sister. “He is really gorgeous, isn’t he?” 

“Second only to you, my dreamy darling. He’s also funny, smart, and really nice. If I were interested in his parts at all I might have made a pass at him. When is he picking you up?” Castiel looked over at his alarm clock. 

“Any minute now…” He yelped and jumped when he heard the door bell. 

“Or now, now!” She grabbed her brother’s hand and dragged him to his feet. Suddenly, Castiel felt like he had forgotten how to walk. Somehow he made it into the living room, and he could see Dean’s silhouette through the frosted glass of his front door. Charlie let go of his hand, gave him a quick thumbs up and threw open the door. “Dean!” 

His tall frame filled up the door way. Perfectly worn jeans molded to his legs and sat temptingly low on his hips. AC/DC screamed off his black tee shirt, and scarred boots completed his outfit. All Castiel saw was his sexy grin and bright green eyes. Then he realized Dean was holding a bouquet of pink carnations. 

“Flowers? Really?” Castiel blurted out before he could censor himself. Dean’s grin grew wider. 

“I had a feeling your other half would be here. These are to bribe her into letting you stay out past curfew.” Charlie giggled and took the flowers. 

“I suppose Cinderella can stay out until one. But you had better have my pumpkin home in one piece.” Cas groaned.

“Charlie, really.” She reached over and pinched his cheek.

“Okay, one-thirty, but not a minute more!” She gave Dean a quick hug. “Alright bro-migos, I’m out of here. Have fun!” She skipped off to her car and peeled out of the drive way at an alarming speed. Dean turned his full attention on to Castiel. 

“Honestly, the flowers were a joke. I had no idea she would be here. I was at the shop today with the electrician and ran into the lady that owns the flower shop next door. I bought them to get on her good side.” 

“I didn’t…mean anything by that,” Cas stammered. 

“It’s all good, sweetheart.” Dean smiled and offered his arm. “Shall we?” Cas nodded and linked his arm with Dean’s. The innocent body contact gave him butterflies. 

“Is this your car,” he asked when he noticed the black beauty sitting at the curb. 

“Yep, this is Baby.” Dean said proudly as he opened the passenger side door. Castiel stared at him. “Hey, I’m a gentleman. You open doors for your date.” 

“I’m sorry, I don’t date much.” Castiel flushed and quickly slid into his seat. 

“Don’t worry about it, I promise I won’t bite. Until you ask.” Dean winked and Castiel swallowed hard. 

“Am I allowed to ask where we are going?” He wanted to slap himself. Why couldn’t he relax? 

“There’s a fair going on this weekend a few towns over. I thought it might be fun.” Cas was amazed at the nerves he could hear in Dean’s voice when he said it. His green eyes had eyed him, trying to gauge his reaction. His entire body relaxed. Dean was putting on a cool front, but he suspected that he was just as anxious.

“That sounds wonderful.” Castiel genuinely smiled at him and tentatively reached out to squeeze Dean’s hand. 

Both men felt all the tension drain on the drive. They talked about Dean’s appointment with the electrician, how everything was on track with his new store. Castiel told him about a custom order he had gotten that day for a pirate chest for a little boy’s upcoming fifth birthday. He explained how he was going to cut coins from a plastic pipe and paint them gold, and how Charlie was going to order some plastic gems so the boy would have pirate treasure. It was one of his favorite orders he had gotten recently. He loved to make whimsical pieces, it was a nice change from all the furniture orders he got. 

“Not that I don’t enjoy building furniture!” He qualified. “I’m looking very forward to starting on the work for your bakery.” 

“I get it, it can get really stale doing the same stuff over and over. I did some time in a cupcake shop during school. All they let me do was frosting, hours upon hours spent piping big boring swirls on thousands of cupcakes.” Dean shuttered. “By the time I was done working there I never wanted to see another cupcake.” He pulled into the grassy parking lot roped off for the fair. “I still won’t eat them, but I’ve gotten over my hatred. I have a few flavors I plan on putting into my regular rotation. Vanilla, chocolate, and maybe a spiced cake with this amazing brown sugar buttercream…” he broke off when he killed the engine. “Sorry, I get going and I can’t stop.” 

“No, it’s fine. But I’m not sure I can believe anything is ‘amazing’ until I have the opportunity to try it.” Cas grinned mischievously at him, and Dean laughed. 

“Okay, sweet-tooth. I’ll bring you a sample. Jess is a big fan of baked goods, especially right now with her pregnancy, she’ll be thrilled if I make some.” They made their way over to the front gate to buy some ride tickets. Castiel felt a warm glow in his chest when Dean took his hand. 

The first thing they did was buy some food. Cas picked up some corn dogs, which Dean liked even though he said hot dogs were no match for a good bacon cheeseburger. Cas agreed, but the fried concoction was very tasty in the spicy mustard he dipped it in. They washed their meal down with fresh squeezed lemonade Dean bought from an elderly woman at a church booth. She told them they were a cute couple and sliced some fresh strawberries into their cups “on the house”. Dean thanked her and slipped a five dollar bill into the donation jar.

They rode the bumper cars, each trying their best to rattle the other’s teeth out his head. Castiel bit his tongue a few times but it was still one of the most fun things of the evening. Dean made him laugh when he swaggered up to the strength tester with the rubber mallet. He easily rang the bell when he struck the target and picked out a novelty plastic hammer for Cas as a prize. 

“I’ll give it a place of honor in my work shop,” he promised. Dean wasn’t very good at the knocking down the milk bottles at another booth, Castiel ended up beating him there with his superior aim. Dean declined any of the prizes there, so Castiel selected a furry creature that resembled an Ewok to take home for Charlie. 

Dean timed it so they were on the Ferris wheel when the sun was setting. He put his arm around Castiel’s shoulders, and they shared a bag of cotton candy as the ride turned. Cas noticed Dean looking a little pale the higher they got. 

“Are you afraid of heights?” he asked gently, not wanting to insult him. 

“Maybe a little,” Dean admitted. “But you can’t beat the view.” Cas laid his hand on Dean’s knee and squeezed. 

“It is certainly lovely.” He felt the other man tense as they swooped down. “Dean.” Green eyes met his blue ones. Castiel pushed down any doubts and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Dean’s. It was a soft kiss, warm and friendly. Dean looked at him with wide eyes when Cas pulled away. He beamed and leaned back in. Castiel felt a tongue brush across his lips, asking permission. He opened his mouth just a bit and tasted the other man. Dean tasted sweet with something more potent beneath the surface. He laid his hand against his firm chest as Dean cupped his cheek in his hand. When they came up for air the ride was over and they put their feet back on solid ground. 

“Did you do that just to distract me?” 

“Sort of. But I wanted to kiss you.” Castiel’s lips buzzed, all the nerve endings still reacting from the kiss. 

“I liked it.” Dean kissed him again quickly, and grabbed his hand. “I think they’re going to have fire works, would you like to stay for the show?” Cas nodded. 

They walked back to the Impala to drop off the carnival prizes and Dean got an old flannel blanket out of the trunk. They found a quiet spot in the field and he spread it out on the ground for them to sit on. Other couples and family groups were setting up places to watch from, but they were far enough away so they had some privacy. 

“I had a great time.” Cas told him, and then cringed. “That sounded so cheesy, but I really did.” It rapidly getting darker and the temperature was dropping. He scooted closer to Dean on the blanket for warmth. “I haven’t been to the fair since I was a child.” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Dean threw his arm around him and pulled him against his side. “Does this mean we can go out again?” Castiel kissed him as a reply. Dean moaned softly against his mouth causing shivers to go up and down Cas’s spine. Tongues brushed against each other, teeth nipped at lips. The air heated with arousal and Castiel felt his body respond with enthusiasm. He practically panted in Dean’s mouth, and carded his fingers through Dean’s short sandy hair. “Fuck, Cas,” He muttered under his breath. “You’re going to kill me.” He nibbled the sensitive skin behind Cas’s ear and the dark haired man started to squirm. 

“Maybe we should just watch the fire works,” Cas said breathlessly. Dean groaned against his neck and pulled away. “I want you,” he told him. “But this is going very fast.” 

“We can go at whatever speed you feel comfortable with,” Dean reassured him. “I’m no stranger to cold showers,” he joked with a grin. Castiel leaned against him. 

“Thank you.” The affection in Dean’s voice made him feel all fuzzy. They sat wrapped up in each other’s arms while the colorful fire works zoomed and exploded up in the sky. The finale made Cas gasp in wonder, there were so many colors, so much noise. He heard the younger children in the audience cheer and clap with excitement after the last lights faded. Smoke swirled among the stars as people started to pack up and leave. 

Dean opened Cas’s door again for him. He was very impressed with how sweet Dean had been all night. At first glance the man had a hard edge, but now he just saw the funny, kind man Charlie had talked about. He had been attracted to the outer appearance, but was absolutely smitten with the inside. 

“Maybe we could meet up for dinner or a drink at The Roadhouse sometime this week,” Dean suggested. “That’s where I met Charlie. And I guess I did originally ask you out for a meal, but I think this was more fun for a first date.” 

“I would like that a lot.” He remembered Charlie’s request when Dean mentioned the bar. “Um, speaking of The Roadhouse.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I assume you know Jo, the bartender there?” 

“Of course, she’s like my little sister.” He glanced over at Cas. “Am I right to assume that you are inquiring on behalf of your little sister?” 

“Well, yes.” He picked some lint off his shorts. “Charlie would like to know if she has a ‘shot’ there. She likes Jo a great deal, but doesn’t want to offend her or scare her off.” Dean looked thoughtful, and was quiet for a few moments. 

“I’m not actually sure to be honest. I haven’t known Jo to date much at all. Ellen, her mother, kept a close eye on her when she was a teenager and now that she’s older…I do know Jo very well, though, and she wouldn’t take any advances from Charlie the wrong way. They’re very friendly, Jo likes when she stops by. Told me she’s much more interesting then the regular clientele.” 

“So do you think I should encourage Charlie to broach the subject?” 

“I don’t think it’ll hurt anything. If she is interested, she won’t beat around the bush. If she isn’t, she’ll let her down nicely. Jo is a pistol, but she treats her friends gently. And, if you ask me, I think there could be a mutual thing here.” They pulled up in front of Castiel’s house. “Tell Red to go for it.” 

“I will, thank you.” He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “Thank you for this entire evening. I look forward to doing this again.” 

“Can I walk you to your door?” They got out and walked up to the house. Dean kept his hands in his pockets. “I’ll stop by the store sometime with those cupcakes,” he said. “I still have the meeting with the plumber before I can start anything at the shop, so I have some free time.” Castiel found it humorous that they were both suddenly shy. 

“You can stop by any time.” They smiled at each other. “I think it is customary to end successful dates with a kiss.” Dean chuckled and removed his hand from his pockets. 

“I feel like a fifteen year old here.” He pulled Cas closer and kissed him. “It’s so stupid, we’ve been kissing all night.” Cas touched his forehead to Dean’s. 

“Goodnight, Dean. I had a wonderful time.” Their lips met again, a little longer this time. 

“I’ll call you.” Dean promised, unwilling to let go of the dark haired man in his arms. 

“Anytime.” Cas dug his keys out of his pocket to unlock his door, Dean kissed him one last time and walked his way backwards down the front path. 

“Sleep tight, Cas.” 

“You too.” Castiel stood in the door way and waved as Dean drove away. He closed the door and collapsed against the wood. He touched his finger tips to his lips and couldn’t help but smile. They were swollen from kisses and nibbles, a slight bruised feeling that had excitement coursing through his body. 

He could hardly wait for their second date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. BTW, if you feel so inclined, you can follow me on tumblr; http://a-little-bit-absurd.tumblr.com/ Feel free to say hello!


	6. Chapter 6

Sundays were Castiel’s lazy days. He usually slept in and took his time getting out of bed. The current Sunday was no exception. He awoke slowly, and spent several minutes stretching and grinning when details of the previous night came back to him. Dean’s smile. Dean’s arm around him. Dean’s lips pressed against his own. He was tempted to sink back into the blankets and drift back into sinful dreams when he heard a muffled crash from downstairs. He bolted upright, disoriented and strained his ears listening for other sounds. After a few seconds he relaxed and grinned. Sunday. It was Charlie. 

When they were both single, it was very normal for them to spend Sundays together. They would cook breakfast, spend the day in pajamas and lounge in front of the T.V. watching Netflix. He suspected she was already in the kitchen because she was dying of curiosity about Castiel and Dean’s date. He got out of bed and pulled on a tee shirt before making his way down the stairs. The whole house smelled like bacon and Pillsbury cinnamon rolls. Charlie was standing over the stove cursing under her breath. 

“Don’t let it burn.” She nearly jumped out of her skin when Castiel spoke. 

“Ass! Don’t sneak up on me!” The bacon sizzled and snapped and she jumped again. “Ugh! It spit on me again! How do you cook it and not get burned?” He chuckled and took the tongs from her and nudged her out of the way. 

“I’ll cook the bacon, you scramble some eggs.” 

“I’m so glad you woke up, I was starting to worry I was going to burn your house down.” 

“Thank you for letting me sleep. I’m very glad I didn’t wake up to a charred ruin.” He gently moved the finished bacon to drain and cool on some paper towels. 

“So? How was it?!” 

“How was what?” He had to mess with her. 

“Are you kidding? How was the date?” She flung the whisk and splashed egg on the counter tops. “Oops. I’ll get that. But seriously, you tell me about your date right now or I swear to Hermione I will beat the crap out of you.” He took the bowl from her and poured the eggs into the pan to start cooking them. 

“It was alright.” 

“Just ‘alright’?” 

“Yes.” 

“ _Cas_ ,” she whined. “Come on, tell me how it went.” He pulled the pan off the heat and turned to her with a wide grin. 

“It was so much fun.” He was gushing and not even a little bit ashamed. “He was amazing, Charlie. We went to the fair a few towns over.” 

“That is the cutest thing ever, I’m gonna die.” She scooped food onto a plate and bit into a gooey cinnamon roll. “Did you get any?” Cas groaned with a mouthful of eggs. 

“You are so dainty and lady like.” 

“Don’t be a prude. We’re both adults here, just answer the question.” 

“Prude? Whatever. No we didn’t have sex. Just kissing and…some groping.” Charlie almost choked on her orange juice. 

“Did you just say ‘groping’? Oh my goodness, Cas, you are perfect. Are you going out again?” 

“Yes, Dean would like to have dinner at The Roadhouse sometime this week. Speaking of which, I suppose you would like to know what Dean said about your situation.” Her eyes grew wide and she clutched the fork in her hand. 

“Yeah? You asked him about it?” Castiel nodded. 

“I did get a chance to ask him about Jo. He said he honestly wasn’t sure about her orientation, but that she does think very highly of you. He thinks you should go for it.” Charlie didn’t look any less agitated. 

“What do you think?” 

“I don’t know, I haven’t actually met this girl officially. I think I’ve seen her in the grocery store, but that’s about it.” 

“At least you’re honest.” She covered her face with her hands.

“Charlie, you never hesitate like this. What’s the matter?” She just made an odd noise in reply. “Charlie, come on. Talk to me,” he pleaded in a quiet voice. 

“She makes me crazy!” She slapped her palms down on the table, her eyes wide. “One minute I could swear she’s being flirty, but then I see her talk with a guy at the bar and I’m sure she’s just being a good bartender. I don’t care that she flirts with anyone else, I really don’t. I just…I can’t read her.” Castiel took his sister’s hands into his own and squeezed. She sighed and met his eyes. 

“I will come with you one night and watch. Maybe I can see something you can’t.” 

“You will?” 

“Of course. And let me just say that if she isn’t interested, she’s missing out.” Charlie smiled.

“It isn’t her fault if she’s straight. But yeah, she’d miss out.” 

“There’s my girl. Go find something horrible and tacky for us to make fun of, I’ll try to salvage my kitchen from breakfast.” 

 

***

Dean made due with cold cereal for his Sunday morning breakfast. Jess wasn’t feeling up to cooking, and he couldn’t muster up the ambition to do much after he had woken up. Trying to choke down Sam’s food was just not an option. His younger brother had many talents, but none of them were culinary. 

“I think we should just order in for dinner tonight, guys,” Jess told them. “Baby Girl was restless last night, and so was Mama.” 

“Still haven’t agreed on a name?” 

“Not even one. The last one he came up with was Tiffany.” She laughed when Dean wrinkled his nose. “It’s a good name! She just doesn’t feel like a Tiffany.” 

“Tiffany Winchester? It just doesn’t have a good ring.” Sam walked in and huffed. 

“I said we didn’t have to go with Tiffany! The name search continues.” He plopped down in a chair and yawned. 

“Well good morning, Sunshine.” 

“Shut it, Jerk.” He yawned again and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand. 

“Can I get you some coffee?” Jess swooped in before the brothers could start bickering. “I’m sorry last night was so rough.” He grabbed her arm as she walked passed him and pressed his face against her stomach, arms wrapping around her. 

“It wasn’t you, I’m just grumpy that tomorrow is Monday and I’m so tried of these bullshit hours.” She ran her fingers through his shaggy hair. 

“The case will be over soon enough. Another week tops, and then the firm promised you a few days off.” Sam’s broad shoulders sagged and he looked up at her with a smile. 

“Remind me again why I wanted to be a lawyer?” She kissed his forehead and moved away to fix him a cup of coffee.

“Because you wanted to help people. And you do, my darling.” 

“What would I do without you?” 

“Flail around with and land very painfully on your face.” Dean laughed and slurped down the leftover milk in his bowl. 

“You sure did pick a winner, Sammy. Beautiful and smart.” 

“You got that right. Anyway, how was your date with whatshisname?” 

“His name is Castiel,” Jess interjected. 

“Right, him. So? How was it?” Dean fought the urge to squirm in his seat, suddenly feeling shy.

“It was great. We had a really awesome time.” 

“Are you embarrassed?” 

“No! Last night was amazing! Cas is fantastic.” Dean felt his face flush and he wanted to disappear. 

“You’re blushing!” 

“Sam!” Jess swatted her husband and turned back to Dean. “Don’t let him harass you, I’m glad you two enjoyed yourselves. Castiel is a very nice man.” 

“Yeah I bet he’s nice,” Sam grinned. “Dean doesn’t blush very easily.” 

“Hey! Nothing like that happened you pervert.” But remembering the way Castiel’s tongue had felt against his own, his calloused hands running over his chest, he suppressed the pleasant shiver threatening to run down his spine. “The date was perfect, we had a lot of fun. We’re probably going out for dinner this week.” 

“I’m so glad,” Jess beamed at him. “Feel free to invite him over for dinner here as well, any time.” 

“Thanks.” 

“You’re very welcome. Now, what about the bakery? Have you heard from the plumber?”

“He’s meeting me there tomorrow. I’m hopeful that we can start work the middle of the week, but I would be okay with having to wait until the beginning of next. Most of the front is just cosmetic, the structure is very sound. It’s the kitchen area that concerns me. It sounds like we have to completely rewire the place, and I’m dreading finding out that it’s the same with the plumbing.” 

“We just have to wait and see, and take it from there. Everything is going to be fine, Dean. You’re going to have a beautiful shop, and enjoy a successful business.” Jess gave her brother in law a hug. “And the guest room is yours for as long as you need it. Baby Girl has a nursery all set to be painted and set up for her when she comes home in a few months. We have plenty of room.” 

“It really means a lot.” The three of them knew how much it really meant. It had taken Dean a long time to get to this point in his life. His early adulthood demons had not been easy to escape. Sam and Jess knew Dean didn’t like to talk about the past. They knew what he’d done, what he’d been through, and while none of them were in denial, they all agreed it wasn’t necessary to dwell on it. 

Some part of Dean knew eventually he would need to tell Castiel about his past. He wanted the man in his life, and he would need to know that Cas could accept all of Dean’s baggage. He was in control of himself now, he was healthy, and he had successfully turned his entire life around. It still freaked him out, however, so he put it out of his mind. One date did not a relationship make. One date didn’t mean any commitment, except for date number two. And Cas _was_ a great guy, maybe he would surprise Dean and take everything in stride. 

“Hey Jess, why don’t we do Italian tonight? Order a pizza, and I’ll make some cannoli,” he offered as she was gathering their breakfast bowls to load into the dishwasher. 

“You know, forget what I said. Not only are you welcome here, you can never leave. I’m too spoiled from the homemade goodies.” Dean laughed and started to put away the cereal and milk. 

“You can always visit the bakery. My favorite sister in law would never be allowed to pay full price.” 

“I’m your only sister in law, you shameless flatterer.” 

“I need to go to the grocery store and pick up some ingredients, is there anything we need for the house?” Jess wiped her hands off on a towel and thought for a few moments. 

“We do, but I need to get some exercise, so I’ll come with you. This baby is trying to make me lazy.” 

“I don’t want you to overdo it,” Sam warned. She laughed and patted her stomach. 

“Don’t worry, Papa. We’re both fine. Why don’t you check the fridge and the cupboards and make me a list while I take a quick shower. Dean, I should be ready to go in about forty-five minutes.” 

 

***

Castiel ended up falling asleep in the middle of one of the movies. He woke up tucked under a throw blanket, the T.V. off, and Charlie gone. He sat up and stretched and noticed a piece of paper on his coffee table. He recognized his sister’s handwriting.

_Cas- I guess Dean wore you out more than you thought! You looked so peaceful I didn’t have the heart to wake you up. Enjoy the rest of your day, I’ll see you Tuesday at the shop. KISSES! –Charlie PS: Mom called before I left, she said we had better have our butts at home for dinner on Thursday night or she’s disowning us._

He laughed, but felt a little pang of guilt. It had been awhile since he had stopped in to see their mother. He tried to call her a few times a week since she lived alone, and sometimes he forgot how much he missed her. He decided to call her after he found fixed himself something to eat and ask if he could bring anything for the dinner. When he toyed with the idea of telling her about Dean he couldn’t help but grin. She would probably demand she bring him on Thursday, but he was sure he could put her off until he thought Dean would be comfortable with such a thing. He wondered briefly if it was strange to be thinking about having Dean meet his mother so soon. If he wasn’t careful he was going to end up falling in love with the man. 

He was beginning to learn that he was incapable of caution when it came to the man.


	7. Chapter 7

When Charlie arrived at the shop on Tuesday Castiel was entering several new items into the computer. The whole space was cluttered with furniture and various other odds and ends. 

“What’s all this?” She sat down on a stool and spun around a few times on the seat. 

“I got a lot of things finished yesterday.” He didn’t even look up at her. His fingers continued to fly across the keys. 

“Obviously. Any reason in particular?” 

“No.” He closed out of the program with a few clicks and began to move around, placing things on display. She smiled and turned to follow him around the store. 

“You aren’t fooling me. You’re still floating on post-date euphoria, but… He didn’t call you yet. You spent all day in your work shop at home distracting yourself.” He pushed her off of the stool and set it by one of the several tables in the room. 

“And I suppose you think you’re terribly clever.” 

“I know I’m terribly clever. Since when do you wait around for the phone to ring?” He shot her a withering look. “Brr. If looks could kill.”

“Look, it’s not like I spent all of yesterday moping about. Maybe I did think he would call me, but it isn’t a big deal.” 

“Here’s a question, why didn’t you call him?” Cas didn’t answer. She grabbed his arm and tugged. “Hmm? What’s up?” 

“I didn’t want to come off too eager, alright? I started to think maybe… Maybe he didn’t enjoy Saturday night as much as I thought he did.” Charlie sighed and collapsed into her chair by her work table. 

“Not this again. Castiel, you are amazing. You have to stop beating yourself up! Just because Michael—“ 

“Don’t. Don’t you dare bring him up.” Castiel’s stomach turned, just like it did whenever Michael was mentioned. Years later and the embarrassment still burned through him, nearly unbearable. “He is nothing.” He felt his sister’s delicate hands on his shoulders. 

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “Just, cheer up. Remember how happy you were, just try. I know I only met Dean once, and I certainly didn’t go on a date with him, but I refuse to think that he’ll just…not follow up.” 

“There I go, turning everything into a crisis again.” He smiled weakly. She laughed and kissed his cheek. 

“Come on, turn the sign to open. Time to get this day started.” He propped the door open with a rock so the breeze could waft in as well. 

“Hey, why don’t we go to The Roadhouse tonight? Have some dinner, I can scope out the situation for you like I promised.” 

“You’re still going to do that for me?!” Charlie leaped up, hugged him and started dancing around the room. “You are the best brother and wing man ever!” 

The rest of the morning was fairly quiet. A few people popped in to wander around and browse, someone bought a side table, and another one bought a necklace and some earrings. Castiel sketched out some ideas for Dean’s counter, and a few for some tables he thought might work. He figured it didn’t hurt to have some potential designs for Dean to look at. He started drifting off into a daydream about the man when he heard loud classic rock and the roar of a car engine. His grin was instantaneous when he saw Dean’s Impala pull up at the curb. He watched him unfold his tall frame from the car, and shamelessly admired the way his jeans hugged his butt when he leaned over to get something out of the passenger side of the car. 

“Hey-a Dean!” Charlie called when he walked into the store. 

“Hi Charlie.” Castiel felt every muscle quiver when those green eyes met his own. “Cas.” He shivered at the way Dean said his name. 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas loved the way he swaggered when he walked. He also discovered that when they belonged to Dean, bowlegs were incredibly sexy. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” He was glad he was sitting when Dean smiled because he was pretty sure he went completely weak at the knees. Dean set a simple white box down on the counter and reached over to cup the back of Castiel’s head. He pulled him closer and kissed him. It was an innocent meeting of lips, very soft with no hint of tongue, but he could feel the arousal coming off of the other man in waves. Or maybe it was his own. He was so wrapped up in feeling Dean touch him he forgot about his surroundings. 

Until Charlie cleared her throat. Dean pulled away and brushed his thumb over Castiel’s bottom lip. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that since I left you on your doorstep Saturday night.” 

“I’m certainly glad you didn’t wait any longer.” Dean laughed and pushed the box towards him. 

“As promised.” Castiel opened the box with a confused expression. Eight professional looking cupcakes sat in rows on the inside. “I had to make due with Jess’s kitchen, but she said the four that she ate tasted pretty good.” 

“What did you bring?” Charlie danced over to look. “Oh. Shit, you have to share Cassie. Don’t make me beg.” 

“You think I’m going to eat eight cupcakes by myself? Even if they are Dean’s.” He beamed at Dean and handed one to his sister. “I can’t believe you actually brought me cupcakes.” Dean looked a little sheepish. 

“Well, I said I would.” 

“Yes you did. Thank you.” Charlie moaned when she took a bite. 

“Oh my God, Cas, try one. They’re amazing. Fuck, when do you open again? I’ll be your first customer.” 

“I’m hoping for the end of October, but I’ll make you something before then.” Castiel pulled the paper wrapper off the cake and bit into to it. It was a perfect balance of sweetness. The cake was moist, with a nice hint of spice. The frosting was thick and creamy with a subtle lemon flavor. 

“These are amazing,” he agreed with Charlie. “Dean, seriously, you have a gift.” 

“It’s just a little hobby. Well I guess now it’s going to be a business. Don’t mention it.” Castiel leaned over and kissed him again. 

“I gave you a compliment. Say thank you.” Dean smiled and Cas swore he turned a little pink. 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. Now, since you’re here you can look at these sketches I’ve done.” 

“They aren’t of me again, are they?” It was Castiel’s turn to blush. 

“No, you ass. They’re potential designs for your shop.” He turned his sketch book so Dean could look at the drawings. He used his pencil as a pointer as he explained what he had drawn. 

“Oh, wow. I really like this. How do you get the glass to curve like that?” 

“I don’t, I send the measurements off to a company and they make the pane. They’ll deliver it and help me install. I’m just a carpenter.” 

 

“And these are the tables?” Dean picked up the book and looked at them critically. 

“I thought you might want a variety, make the dining room look comfortable but still professional, but not uniform and clinical.” Dean was nodding enthusiastically. 

“I really like that. I like the mix of round and square. I want to try and find chairs and stools for the counter at flea markets and estate sales. Jess took a DIY class a while back and said she can help me reupholster stuff. Maybe you can teach me how to refinish anything I find? I want to have a hand I anything I can.” 

“That sounds like a great idea,” Cas told him. “Are you sure you don’t want second hand tables as well?” 

“No way! These are great! You have to build these for me.” 

“Do you have people coming in for the drywall and floors?” 

“Sam gave me some numbers, I talked to a woman yesterday. She’s going to come in later today to look around and give me an estimate. I think her name was Pamela.” Charlie snorted. 

“Good luck, buddy.” Cas shot her a warning look. 

“What do you mean?” Dean looked at the two of them nervously.

“Pamela is very good at what she does,” Cas assured him. 

“Yeah and she’s really good at hitting on anyone with a Y chromosome too.” 

“Hush, Charlie. She’s a very…friendly woman. A little touchy-feely, but she does good work. She repaired the drywall here before we opened.” 

“And slapped your ass! She wanted to skip dinner and just take you home for dessert.” Dean was laughing. 

“Who could blame her?” Cas felt the tip of his ears burn. 

“If you two are done being childish…” Dean took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. 

“Okay, so I should expect some come-ons but I’ll end up with the walls looking less jacked up, right?” Cas sighed.

“Yes.” 

“I can handle that.” Dean took Cas’s hand and shot him one of those intense looks that stole his breath away. “Are you free tonight? Can I take you out for dinner?” Castiel groaned internally.

“I have plans with Charlie. We’re going to The Roadhouse for some dinner and maybe a drink. And I’m going to ‘scope out’ the situation for her.” 

“You could come with us,” Charlie offered. “I could use the moral support.” Dean nodded and smiled. 

“Sure, if you guys don’t mind a tag-a-long.” 

“I suppose you know Jo better than the two of us,” Cas said thoughtfully. “I should have asked you to come in the first place.” Dean turned a little pale.

“But, um, don’t tell her I had anything to do with setting her up. She hates it when she thinks people are butting into her personal life.” Charlie snorted again. 

“Are you scared of her?” He winced.

“You’ve never had to dodge one of her right hooks. She fights dirty, man. She grew up with me, Sam, and our uncle Bobby. Not to mention Ellen, her mother. Jo doesn’t take shit from anyone.” 

“That’s so hot.” Dean barked out a loud laugh.

“Like your women strong, huh?” 

“You know it.” The two of them grinned at each other. “You got it, she will never know you had anything to do with it.” Dean genuinely looked relieved.

“Good. Don’t get me wrong, she can be the sweetest girl in the world. Just don’t get on her bad side.” 

…

Cas and Charlie arrived at The Roadhouse around nine. Castiel had insisted they take separate vehicles, but they still pulled into the parking lot at nearly the same time. He parked his pick up next to her Gremlin. She smoothed her hands over the shirt she was wearing, and looked uncharacteristically nervous. 

“Shall we?” The two of them walked in and Cas was relieved that it was a quiet Tuesday night. He didn’t like noisy, crowded bars. The Roadhouse was a nice surprise. It was dim and a little smoky but it didn’t smell like old stale beer and cigarettes. He could smell food cooking instead, and his mouth watered when he saw a burger basket being delivered to a table. The woman that had brought it out walked over to them after a brief conversation with the man at the table. 

“You must be Charlie, Dean said I couldn’t miss that hair. Which makes you Castiel. I’m Ellen, the owner.” She had a kind smile, but Cas knew she was looking him over. Dean had mentioned Ellen Harvelle and how she was pretty much the only mother figure him and Sam had had after Mary’s death. “Dean is out back looking at Ash’s car, he asked me to keep an eye out for you two. I’ll go give him a boot in the ass and let him know you’re here. Grab a table or a free spot at the bar, he’ll be out soon.” She brushed a hand over Castiel’s arm, and he felt as if he had passed her initial inspection. Even if he hadn’t said anything. He followed Charlie over to the bar and sat down. Jo strolled down their way after she had served a few beers from the tap. 

“Hey, my favorite customer,” she greeted. “And who’s this?” She smiled at Cas. 

“This is my brother, Castiel. Cas, this is Jo.” 

“Nice to meet you, Castiel, can I get you anything from the bar? Charlie? Rum and coke?” He could tell his sister was thrilled she remembered her favored drink. 

“Yes, I’ll take a drink.” Jo nodded at Charlie 

“Cas? Anything for you?” 

“Just coke for me, no rum.” 

“You got it.” He listened and watched while Jo fixed their drinks. She chatted with Charlie and smiled at her a lot. When she handed Charlie her drink her fingers lingered over Charlie’s. When their eyes met Cas was sure Jo was interested. Yes, she flirted and joked with other customers, but she only smiled in that way when she talked with Charlie. 

“Can we order food at the bar, or do we have to be at a table,” he asked her. 

“You can get food up here, no problem.” She handed him a menu. “Look at that, I’ll grab an order pad and you can tell me what you’d like.” They both requested burger baskets. Castiel’s with French fries, Charlie’s with onion rings. When Jo left to bring their order to the kitchen Cas leaned over to his sister.

“Go for it. I think she likes you too.” 

“You really think so?” 

“I do.” He jumped when a pair of well muscled arms slid around him from behind. 

“Hey you.” Dean kissed his neck before sitting on the stool next to him. “Jo said you ordered some burgers, I told her to put one in for me too. You’re in for a treat, Ellen makes the best cheeseburgers in the state.” 

“Hi Dean.” Charlie was grinning ear to ear. 

“Hey sweetie! What’s the word,” he huddled in close and whispered conspiratorially. 

“Maybe you guys should casually grab a table, while I get a refill,” she suggested. Dean grabbed Cas’s hand and started leading him over to a table. Cas mouthed a ‘good luck’ at his sister before letting himself be pulled away. 

 

“Looks like we have a few minutes alone,” Dean purred in his ear. He rested a hand on Castiel’s knee. Cas looked around nervously. 

“We’re…we’re in public,” he stammered. 

“Like no one’s ever messed around a little in a bar before.” Cas closed his eyes and moaned softly when Dean nipped his earlobe with his teeth. Despite his misgivings he found himself gripping Dean’s shirt in his hand and kissing him with all he had. Teeth and lips and tongues fought for a dominance neither one actually wanted. They just wanted _more_. It continued on for a few moments before they both broke away for air. “Hey, look,” Dean said softly and nodded in the direction of the bar. Cas turned his head to watch. 

Charlie leaned over the bar and pushed a strand of Jo’s hair back from her face. She was obviously speaking, but neither man could hear what she was saying. Jo looked amused, and a little surprised. She said something back, and laid a hand over Charlie’s. When she pulled a napkin over and started scribbling something down Cas wanted to yell in triumph. Jo handed the little scrap of paper to Charlie and winked before walking away to fill a drink order. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Charlie from the other end. 

“I’m thinking…Success?” Dean pressed his leg against Castiel’s and put his arm around the back of his chair as Charlie skipped over to them. 

“Definitely success,” Cas replied. Charlie sat down across from them with an ecstatic expression. 

“She told me to call her. She told me to CALL HER. So we can _make a date_.” She was practically dancing in her seat. Ellen brought their dinners over before Dean or Cas could say anything. 

“Here you go, folks. Don’t let ‘em get cold.” She rested a hand on Charlie’s shoulder and the red head turned to look up at her, a little confused. “It’s about damn time, Missy. Been waiting for that since you first walked in here.” She patted her gently and strolled away. 

Charlie looked shocked, and the two men sitting across from her just laughed and dug into their burgers and fries. 

“How…?” 

“Ellen doesn’t just have eyes in the back of her head, she’s got ears everywhere else. Nothing happens to her daughter without her knowing about it.” Charlie blushed and took a huge bite of the sandwich.

“I’m glad she approves then. Crap that was terrifying.” Dean chuckled and smeared some fries through his ketchup. 

“Jo likes to think she runs her life herself, and Ellen likes to think she knows all. Sometimes they’re right, sometimes they’re wrong. We’ve all decided it’s best that they think they’re in control of everything. Makes life a lot easier.” Charlie looked down at the napkin one more time before putting in her jeans pocket. 

“In other words, stay on Ellen’s good side.” 

“Truer words have never been spoken. But stay on Jo’s too.” Charlie shot Dean a knowing smile.

“Oh, I intend to.” Cas couldn’t help but laugh when Dean choked on his beer and turned bright red.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeere's the spice :P

Dean stopped by C&C’s late Wednesday morning. He didn’t have any appointments for his shop, he just wanted to see Castiel. He was disappointed when he found Charlie alone in the store. She was sorting Skittles into piles of colors. 

“No Cas today?” He tried to sound offhanded. Charlie grinned, obviously not buying it. 

“He’s working in his wood shop at home today. He wanted to get a start on those tables for you, since he can’t start on the counter until all the other interior work is done.” 

“Oh.” He stuck his hands in his pockets and shifted awkwardly. “How are you?” 

“You are the most adorable thing ever. We both know you didn’t come to see me, so go order a pizza, extra cheese with pepperoni is his favorite, and go stop by his house. You just ‘thought you’d stop by with lunch’.” 

“Am I that transparent?” he asked, but he was smiling at her. 

“Honey, you’re crystal clear. Now shoo, I’m very busy here,” she gestured at her piles of candy. 

…

He pulled into Castiel’s driveway behind his pickup. The pizza smelled amazing sitting on the passenger seat beside him. He debated taking it with him and decided he would go back to the barn first and see if Cas ready to take a lunch break. He walked across the plush green lawn, hearing the sounds of some power tool growing louder the closer he got. He pushed the door open and squinted in the dust. When his eyes adjusted he almost swallowed his tongue. 

Castiel hadn’t bothered with a tee shirt to work in the heat. He was wearing raggedy jeans splotted with paint and various other stains, and a dark grey undershirt. The fabric was damp from perspiration, and good God was the man covered in beautiful lean muscle. Even the heavy work gloves and thick protective goggles were sexy on Castiel. He was focused intently on his task, running planks of wood through a table saw. His hair was messier than normal and dusted with saw dust. The whole room smelled like work and sweat and _Cas_. Dean was riveted to the floor just taking in the sight of Castiel totally immersed in his work, a sight that was rapidly making it harder for him to think and slightly uncomfortable in his pants.

Cas ran one last plank through and turned off the equipment. He let out a satisfied sigh and pulled the gloves and goggles off. He picked up a small towel to wipe the sweat off of his forehead and took a long swig from a bottle of water before turning around. He started a bit when he saw Dean standing in the doorway. 

“Oh, hello Dean,” he greeted him with a smile. Dean covered the distance between them in three long strides and crushed his mouth to Castiel’s. It took the dark haired man a little by surprise, but he quickly caught up with the situation. It was an intense kiss, a little messy with teeth and tongues. He moaned out loud when Dean pressed his groin against his, he could feel the other man’s arousal and instantly felt his own blood begin boil in his veins. The delicious friction between their bodies made the already warm room stifling but neither cared. Hands tore through hair in a desperate attempt to get even closer. Somehow the undershirt Cas was still wearing ended up torn and discarded. They pulled away from each other, breathing heavy, arms still around each other. 

“I brought you lunch,” Dean gasped out. 

“I think it can wait,” Cas replied. 

They stumbled and groped their way into Castiel’s house and collapsed in a sweaty heap on the floor of his living room. Dean straddled Cas’s hips grinding the obviously bulges in their pants together. Twin moans ripped through the air, Castiel let his head fall back onto the hard wood floors with a thud. It was just too good. 

Dean pushed Cas’s hands over his head and pinned his wrists, leaning down to trail his tongue over Castiel’s writhing form. He tasted salty and smoky. He didn’t care that it was a slightly wooden flavor because it was perfectly Cas. 

“Please, Dean I need—“

“Shh, I got you.” Dean nipped and sucked his way over Castiel’s stomach, his free hand that wasn’t holding Cas’s wrists flicked open the button of the torn, stained jeans. The zipper sounded unnaturally loud when he pulled it down. He let go of Cas and yanked the pants down his legs, taking the boxers a long with them. He groaned at the sight of Castiel, naked and wrecked, his erection curling up to his stomach. The tip was already beaded with moisture. “Fuck, Cas. You’re perfect.” 

“Dean. Please.” He felt like he was on fire. He needed Dean to touch him, do something NOW. His eyes rolled back into his head when Dean closed his lips around him. Those lips he had fantasized about doing precisely what they were currently doing, driving him completely insane. Dean’s tongue lapped and swirled against the underside of his dick, teasing him in a way no one ever had before. Somehow he knew exactly what to do, exactly how to reduce Cas to a babbling mess. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, Dean stop I’m so close.” He lifted his head, the green of his irises was nearly swallowed by his pupils. 

“I want you to come for me.” He licked him torturously slow and Castiel trembled, trying to keep control over his body. 

“Please, I want—“ he gasped when Dean repeated the motion. “I want to fuck you. I want to come with you.” He summoned all of his strength and locked his legs around Dean, forcing them in a roll. Cas yanked Dean’s shirt over his head and tossed it. Dean’s pants quickly followed. Dean leaned up and nipped at Castiel’s lips. 

“I like it a little rough,” he growled. 

“Good.” Cas pushed two fingers into Dean’s mouth, and the sandy haired man started to suck. Cas caught a nipple in his teeth and Dean’s hips bucked up against him. He pulled his spit slicked fingers away and rubbed one against Dean’s entrance. The other man gasped and moaned at the feeling. 

Castiel looked up at his flushed face and grinned before running his lips over Dean’s neglected erection. He teased and pushed his finger inside, easing it against the muscles that protested the intrusion. 

“Shit…” Dean groaned and squirmed. “Keep going.” Castiel pushed again, crooking his finger to stretch the muscle before adding another digit. He scissored and stretched Dean, trying to be patient but desperate to be inside of him. Dean suddenly arched and yelled out and he knew he had found the sweet spot. He slipped a third finger in and thrust them in and out, Dean panting and gasping with every motion. “FUCK. Now. Now now now—“ Castiel didn’t need more demands, he removed his fingers and before Dean could mourn the loss he slid into the tight, hot heat like he had always belonged there. 

Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel’s waist, urging him to move. Cas was drawn tighter than a bow, trembling with the effort to stay still so he didn’t finish embarrassingly fast. 

“Move, please Cas,” he moaned. When Castiel was sure he wouldn’t just blow it he rolled his hips forward, and Dean ground out a long ‘yes’. After a few thrusts he found a good rhythm and hit Dean’s prostate again. “Oh fuuuuuck. Right fucking there.” He sped up a bit and growled when Dean grabbed a hold of his dark hair and pulled. He was getting close again. The sensations were overwhelming. If Dean’s gasps and moans were anything to go by, he was getting there too. Cas slipped his hand between them and gripped Dean’s cock, stroking him in time with the thrust of his hips. After about five times Dean’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open in a silent scream. He came, coating both of their bodies with white. Dean’s body squeezing around him was his undoing, and Cas followed only seconds later. Everything went bright and hot and he collapsed on top of the other man. Both of them were gasping for breath, sweaty chests heaving against each other. 

“Goddamn. Fuck. Shit, that was amazing,” Dean murmured. 

“Yes.” Cas couldn’t even open his eyes, every muscle felt used up. “I’m so glad you brought me lunch.” Dean chuckled and ran a hand down Castiel’s back in a tender motion. 

“It’s still sitting in my car. I got a pizza.” Cas hummed in approval and peppered the side of Dean’s neck with tiny kisses. 

“We could use a shower.” 

“Mmm I like the sound of that more than pizza.” Cas laughed.

“I think my legs might work again. Why don’t we clean up and then eat?” 

… 

Dean proved to have an impressive stamina and jumped him again during their shared shower. He stroked them both to completion within a few minutes, holding Cas upright against him when his legs went rubbery. Afterwards, still slightly damp but clean Dean retrieved the pizza and they devoured it like they were starving sitting on the couch. 

“You got extra cheese,” Cas said happily. “My favorite.” Dean mentally thanked Charlie. When they were both full Dean pulled Cas close and sighed in contentment. He wasn’t usually a fan of cuddling, but something about Cas made him want to. 

“I still want to take you out for dinner. Maybe someplace a little more upscale than The Roadhouse? Are you busy tomorrow?” 

“We have the worst timing,” Cas groaned in disappointment. “I’m going home to have dinner with my mother tomorrow night. I haven’t seen her in a while.” Dean smiled and kisses him softly. 

“That’s okay, maybe this weekend. Don’t worry about it.” 

“She wants to meet you. I called her the other day and she knew I was seeing someone.” He said it so apologetically that Dean laughed. 

“All mothers seem to have that ability. Do you want me to come?” Cas chewed his lip in contemplation. He was trying to work out if Dean was just being polite but was hoping he would said no, or if he actually didn’t mind meeting his mother. 

“Do you want to?” 

“I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to.” 

“You don’t have to.” Dean frowned and forced Castiel to look at him. 

“Cas, I really don’t mind. Your mother wants to meet me, I…care about you, so if you want me to come to dinner then I’ll come.” 

Castiel was 100% sure that he was in love with Dean Winchester. No one he had dated ever agreed to meet his mother so easily. He cleared his throat and nodded, deciding against saying anything about his feelings. 

“I would like that. It will make my mom very happy.” 

“Then I’m happy to do it. Charlie’s coming too, right?” 

“Yes.” Dean settled back against the couch and tightened his arms around Cas. 

“You know, you and Charlie don’t really look a like. Do you take after different parents? Is your dad in the picture?” 

“Charlie and I… we aren’t biological siblings. Our parents adopted us from a children’s home. Our father passed away five years ago.” 

“I’m sorry about your dad,” Dean said quietly. He didn’t ask for anymore details, sensing that Castiel wasn’t comfortable talking about the circumstances of his life before him and Charlie were adopted. “I hope you didn’t mind that I asked.”

“I don’t, it’s okay,” he replied gently. “I have the family I was meant to have. Charlie and I couldn’t have asked for better.” He kissed Dean again. “Thank you for saying you’ll come. I think you will like my mother.” 

“You’ve already met most of my family, if you can meet Ellen, I can meet your mom.” 

“Thank you,” he said again. Castiel didn’t think he had ever felt this happy before, it was a peaceful, content sort of happiness. He knew he was going to have to work harder over the next few days to catch up with the work he abandoned, but it was worth it. His body hadn’t felt so relaxed in a long time. 

Dean had to leave shortly after. Jess called and asked him to pick up some things for dinner. He apologized and prolonged their goodbye, reluctant to leave. Cas finally shoved him out of the door with a laugh and one last kiss. 

“Go on, don’t make poor pregnant Jess have to go out herself,” he laughed. Dean grinned over his shoulder while he walked to his car. 

“Sam could go for her, you know.”

“She didn’t ask Sam, now scat.” Dean stood by the driver’s side door and stared at him. He looked like he wanted to say something. He opened his mouth a few times and closed it again. Finally,

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he promised. “Have a good night.” 

“You too, Dean. Tell Jess I said hello.” 

Castiel fixed himself a can of soup and a grilled cheese sandwich for his dinner. He sat in the kitchen long after his food was finished and watched the sun set with a huge smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

He refuses to admit it, but he’s nervous. His heart is racing, his palms are sweaty, and his throat is bone dry. Dean curses in his head and viciously wishes for a bottle of whiskey. He pushes the urge down, deep as it will go and makes sure his features are smooth and calm when he looks over at Cas. They are both in his pick up on their way to the family dinner. Castiel glanced over and smiled.

“I really appreciate you doing this, Dean. My mother was very happy to hear that you were coming.” Dean felt warmth spread through his chest and suddenly it was easier to relax. 

“I’m happy to do it, Cas, really.” He meant every word, and was feeling much more secure, but he was still nervous that Cas and Charlie’s mother wouldn’t like him. As if he could sense Dean’s unease, Cas reached over and gripped his hand. 

“Don’t worry about anything, it’s going to be a nice dinner I promise.” 

Charlie’s Gremlin was already sitting in the drive way when Cas pulled in. Dean was grateful that she had arrived before them. He slid out of the truck and his fingers tightened around the box he was holding. Cas insisted he wasn’t obligated to bring anything but he had grown up with Ellen and she was not a woman to show up empty handed at anyone’s home. Cas linked his arm around Dean’s and gently pulled him up the walk way to the front door. He knocked and just went in calling out a greeting. Charlie’s bright voice replied that they were in the kitchen. 

Dean’s stomach instantly grumbled when he smelled dinner. Not that he would admit it to anyone, but he had been too busy worrying about the night to eat more than a bowl of cereal that morning. Charlie was standing at the kitchen island chopping vegetables for a salad, she looked up when the two men walked in and smiled. 

“Hey guys, I hope you brought your appetites. Mom thought there was going to be ten of us.” 

“You may be an adult but that doesn’t mean you can sass your mother.” Charlie and Castiel’s mother was a very petite woman, both of her children towered over her. She may not have given birth to Charlie but they shared the same fair, delicate complexion, but her hair was soft honey brown and cut short. Her grey eyes were narrowed in her son’s direction, her hands on her hips. “Are you going to come over and hug your mother or just stand there like a lawn gnome in the middle of my kitchen? Cas grinned and embraced her. She kissed his cheek and laughed. “That’s better, now introduce me to this young man.” 

“Of course. Mom, this is Dean.”

Dean forced himself to move forward, handing her the box in his hands. He was briefly terrified that he would try to speak and nothing would come out. 

“Hi, um, hello. Cas told me I didn’t have to bring anything but I thought I would bring dessert any way. It’s apple pie.” She set the box on the counter and Dean felt her eyes look him over. 

“Thank you Dean, that was very thoughtful.” She had a wonderful smile. Warm and kind. He took a discreet deep breath. 

“Thank you for inviting me to your home, Ma’am.” She laughed again.

“You can call me Joanne,” she told him. She reached up and patted his cheek. “And don’t worry so much. I’m not that scary.” Charlie snorted and started to toss the vegetables together for the salad. 

“You’re his boyfriend’s mother. Right now you’re the scariest thing in this room.” Cas and Dean exchanged a look. Were they boyfriends? That sounded so much more permanent than ‘seeing each other’, or ‘dating’ or ‘sleeping together’. Dean decided he really liked the sound of that and grinned. Cas returned the smile and nodded. 

“There’s no reason to be afraid of me, don’t be ridiculous.” 

“What are we having for dinner, Mom?” Cas asked her, slyly changing the direction of conversation.

“Roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, the salad your sister is putting together, and biscuits. Oh, and the pie Dean was so thoughtful to bring. I was going to mix up some brownies, but I’m sure this will be better.” She pulled the chicken out of the oven and Dean could have wept from the delicious smell. “Why don’t you set the table while this rests. Charlie you can set the salad on the table. Dean? How do you feel about mashing these potatoes for me?” 

“Sure, I can do that.” He felt oddly touched that she was giving him a task to help with dinner. It made him feel welcome and accepted. 

With everyone pitching in it wasn’t long before they were sitting at the table and passing food around. 

“Everything is delicious Ma- Joanne,” Dean said after healthy bites of everything. Even the salad was good, and he had serious issues with what he referred to as ‘rabbit food’. 

“Thank you, Dean. I’m glad you think so. I’ll send you home with some leftovers. Do you think your brother and sister in law would like some veggies from my garden? I have more than I can use.” 

“That would be great. Sam keeps pushing the health food on Jess, telling her how it’s all good for the baby. She just eats whatever he puts on her plate and sneaks steak and cheese when he isn’t looking. Then she sweet talks me into baking something for her.” 

“Charlie told me that you’re opening a bakery down the street from their store. What made you decide to do that?” Dean felt his cheeks heat up, it was a personal story he hadn’t even really told Sam. But Joanne’s face was so sincere, genuinely curious, so he took another deep breath. 

“My mom, to be honest.” He ignored the little ache in his heart and continued. “Before she died, she would bake almost every weekend. She always let me help, even when I made a mess of everything.” He couldn’t look at Castiel, not now or he would break. “I um, went through a really hard time after I graduated high school. When I was trying to clean up my act I started thinking more and more about my mom, and I discovered that every time I baked, it felt like she was there with me.” He shook his head a little, unable to say more. He felt Joanne’s small hand cover his own. 

“That’s just lovely, dear. You have to let me know when your grand opening is, I’ll be there with bells on.” Dean swallowed and managed a small smile. 

“I’ll give you a VIP tour of the kitchen.” 

“I will hold you to it! Now, why don’t we clear away dinner before we cut into that pie. Castiel, Charlie, you two can do the dishes. Dean will help me put the leftovers away and then I’ll take him out to the garden to get some vegetables he can take back to his brother’s house.” 

…

It was a perfect end of summer night, starting to get chilly as the sun set. Joanne slipped an old jacket on and slipped her arm into Dean’s as they walked out to her garden. 

“I assume Castiel has mentioned that he and Charlie are adopted?” She asked. 

“Yes ma’am. I mean, Joanne.” They stopped at a small shed, she opened the door and grabbed a sturdy basket. She motioned for him to follow her while she walked around the patch of vegetation, picking things here and there. 

“My husband and I always wanted children, we started trying as soon as we were married. It just wasn’t in the cards, my body was unable to carry to full term.” Dean winced, a little uncomfortable. She patted his arm reassuringly. “I have a point, dear, I’m not trying to embarrass you. After awhile we stopped trying. I went back to school, and got my teaching degree. Maybe I couldn’t have children, but I could help them. I could still nurture and love, not as a mother, but as an educator. But, the mothering urge just wouldn’t go away. I finally had a long talk with my husband and we decided that we would be more than happy to try adoption.” She stopped walking for a few moments, looking like she was remembering something. “I thought I wanted a baby. Most people who adopt do, you know. But when I walked into that home and saw Castiel and Charlie clinging to each other, terrified that yet another couple would pass them over for a baby with chubby cheeks or the toddler on wobbly legs, I instantly knew that those two were mine. They were both seven years old, Charlie just recently had had her birthday. Castiel was missing his two front teeth, she had band-aids on both knees from learning how to ride without training wheels.” 

She set the basket down on the grass and sat down on a worn wooden bench Dean was sure Castiel had built for her. “You learn the background stories of children when you adopt them. And seven year olds up for adoption can have long, horrible stories. Those aren’t my stories to tell, because they aren’t seven anymore.” She took Dean’s hands into her own and looked at him with her big grey eyes. “You’ve been through a lot, Dean Winchester. I can tell just by looking at you. I can also tell that you’re worried that Castiel will judge you for your past. I could see it in your eyes when you told us about your mother.” Dean refused to cry. He willed back every single tear. 

“I’m not proud of who I was,” he managed. 

“All my son cares about is who you are now.” She took his face into her hands. “I won’t tell you to be careful with my son. I’m sure you expect me to give you some big speech about how you better treat him well, but I’m going to disappoint you. I want you to be careful with yourself. Treat yourself with kindness, Dean.” She kissed him lightly on the cheek and stood up, lifting the full basket. 

“Joanne?” She turned.

“Yes, Dean?” 

“Thank you.” She smiled and held out her hand. 

“You are very welcome. Now I believe we have some dessert to eat?” 

…

The ride back to Castiel’s house was quiet. Cas didn’t know what his mother and Dean had talked about out in the garden, but Dean had been in deep thought ever since then. He didn’t look upset, so Cas was trying not to worry. When they pulled into his driveway they just sat for a few moments. 

“Do you want to stay tonight?” Cas finally asked, breaking the silence. Dean smiled and nodded. 

“I’d like that.” He leaned over and pressed his lips against Castiel’s. “A lot.” 

They undressed slowly, actually making it to the bedroom this time. It was a slow heat, but burned just as bright, just as hot. Castiel felt his heart pound, felt himself fall deeper for the other man with each gentle caress and kiss. Something had changed, something big. Neither one made any move to declare feelings, each content, perhaps, just experiencing the emotions at the moment. They could both sense that this had become bigger, more important, more meaningful in the space of a few hours. 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, a soft summer breeze blowing across them from the open window. Neither one saying the words, but somehow knowing it all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter was hard to write. I knew what I wanted to happen, but I couldn't get it to work! I restarted this at least three times! Anyway, I hope you all like it♥


	10. Chapter 10

A lot of progress was made in Dean’s shop during the first two weeks of September. He was more than happy with the work Pamela had done on all the dry wall and the floors, even if she had pinched his ass. The whole space was clean and ready to paint, and then he could let Cas come in a built his counter/bakery case. 

He and Jess sat on some of the chairs he had found at an estate sale looking at paint samples one Tuesday morning. Jess’s baby belly was growing, daily it seemed. Dean was starting to wonder if Baby Girl Winchester was going to wait until her mid November due date. The two future parents had yet to agree on a name. 

“I really like this blue,” Jess held the sample up against the wall. “It’s a nice clean color.” Dean considered it. 

“It’s an option,” he sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. “I didn’t think this was going to be so difficult.” He looked around the space at all the things he had already collected. “I don’t know if it goes with the light fixtures.” Jess walked over and held it against the sconces she had helped Dean pick out at the same sale he got the chairs from. 

“You may be right. It’s a little too cool, it clashes.” Charlie was going to help them clean up the brass, so when they went up on the walls they would shine like brand new. “Maybe you should talk to Charlie, she has a good color sense, if her jewelry is anything to go by.” She caught Dean’s grin and laughed. “And I suppose you could see your boyfriend when you go talk to her. Convenient how they’re siblings and all.” She stood up and swayed. Dean was at her side in a moment.

“Are you okay? Should I call Sam?” Jess swatted at him. 

“I’m fine, I just got up too fast. The doctor said a little light headedness was nothing to worry about.” Dean frowned. 

“Are you sure?” Pregnancy scared the shit out of him. 

“I’m sure, Dean,” she replied with an eye roll. “Give me my coat and we can walk over to C&C’s.” He helped her shrug into her jacket and they braced themselves against the chill of the wind. Autumn was blowing in, impatient for summer to be over. 

A group of women were coming out of Cas and Charlie’s as they were walking in. Judging by the bags and their excited chatter Dean knew they had had a successful shopping trip. He overhead one of the women gush over the pair of end tables she was sending her husband over to pick up the next day. He smiled, feeling pride in Castiel’s workmanship. He was surprised to see Jo standing hand in hand with Charlie, the two of them looking over some pictures spread out over the counter. 

“Dean.” Cas stepped out from his work room and greeted his boyfriend with a smile. He strode across the floor and unabashedly planted a kiss on Dean’s lips. 

“I hope you don’t greet all your customer’s this way,” Dean teased, grinning. 

“Hmph. I feel left out!” Cas turned to Jess and pulled her dramatically into his arms, placing kisses on both her cheeks. She giggled and kissed him back. Dean was glad Cas and his family got along so well. He and Jess seemed like old friends, and Sam liked to talk books and history with him. He doubted Cas would ever greet his brother with hugs and kisses, but the image did make him laugh out loud. 

“What’s so funny?” Cas looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Nothing, nothing.” 

“Hmm,” the blue eyed man answered, obviously not believing him. Jess started to browse the store and he took advantage of the semi privacy to step closer to Dean. He watched his boyfriend’s eyes darken with desire. “Will I be seeing you tonight?” he asked, quietly. Dean swallowed and nodded. 

“Don’t you usually?” For the last few weeks Dean rarely stayed at Sam and Jess’s. They weren’t officially living with each other, but gradually Dean’s belongings were making their way to Castiel’s house. Neither had mentioned it when Cas had cleared out a few drawers and some space in his closet. Nor had they discussed Dean’s toothbrush, or other various toiletries that were occupying the bathroom. It was a comfortable arrangement. 

“Hey, Dean! Jess says you want to talk to me about color choices?” Charlie’s voice broke the spell and the men stepped away from each other. Dean cleared his throat and mentally doused himself in cold water. 

“Yeah, I’m having a hard time committing to a paint color. I already have most of the furniture and décor picked out, now I just have to figure out what will tie it all together.” 

“Do you want to walk over and I can have a look?” 

“Sure, if Cas can spare you for a few minutes?” 

“No problem with me.” The two of them left, Charlie already talking a mile a minute. Cas looked over at Jess, she was rubbing at her lower back, wincing a little. “Jess, would you like to sit for a moment? I can get you a bottle of water.” She sighed and trudged over reluctantly, sitting down at Charlie’s table. 

“That would be wonderful,” she said gratefully. Jo looked concerned and rubbed the other woman’s shoulders. 

“Are you doing alright? Is the baby good?” Jess took the water from Cas and took a long swig. 

“Everything is great, Jo, nothing to worry about. Baby Girl is just getting big. I know I have about eight weeks left but I am so ready for her to make her big debut. Too bad she isn’t ripe yet.” She drained the bottle and handed it back to Cas for him to throw into the recycling. “The doctor said all of these aches and normal, I’m not going to go premature or anything. My uterus is just expanding as she grows and it’s putting pressure on my back. Oh, sorry Cas.” He held up his hands.

“Don’t mind me, uterus talk doesn’t bother me at all.” 

“You’re a rare one,” she snorts sarcastically. “Sam turns the most hilarious shade of yellow whenever I try to explain these things to him. Dean just gets that look he gets when he starts singing Black Sabbath lyrics in his head.” Jo crouched down next to her and smiles. 

“Don’t be shy about asking me if you need any help at all.” 

“Oh, Jo, I don’t want to bother you. You and Charlie just started dating, you don’t need to worry about me.” Jo’s entire face brightens when Jess mentions Charlie. 

“Stop, Jess. You’re family. And Charlie adores you, it would be absolutely no trouble for the two of us to run errands for you, or help with the housework.” 

“The same goes with Dean and me,” Cas puts in. “Never hesitate to pick up the phone and call any of us.” Jess wiped away some tears. 

“And there I go with the water works. My hormones are all over the place.” She took the tissue from Cas with a nod of thanks and dabs at her eyes again. “Anyway, Jo. How are things going with Charlie?” 

“Great.” She grins. “I never thought dating a girl would be so easy. I guess now I know why nothing ever worked out with guys.” 

“We can all stop blaming Ellen’s eagle eye she kept on you then, right?” 

“Charlie is still skittish around her!” she starts laughing. “And there’s no reason to be, Mom loves her to pieces! I’ve never seen my mother take to anyone that quick, it’s so weird.” 

“Maybe she just has a good feeling about it. I know I do.” Jo blushes and scratches back of her leg with her foot. 

“It’s really nice,” is all she chooses to reply with. 

“Do you have any plans for the weekend?” Cas asks her. 

“I might take her to the shooting range. We’re giving each other’s hobbies a try. If she comes and shoots a few guns with me, then I’ll go to one of her LARPing events.” Castiel blanches. 

“My sister? With a fire arm?” 

“I know, it’s terrifying. But don’t worry, I’ve been shooting since I was big enough to hold a gun, I won’t let her blow anyone’s head off.” 

“Why guns?” 

“Just helps me blow off steam I guess. It’s kind of a rush.” Jo gets a devilish grin on her face. “And you know, guns are sexy.” Cas turns from white to red. 

“Nope. Not going there with my sister’s girlfriend.” Jess nearly splits her side from laughter. 

“Oh shit, Cas I have to use your bathroom. Pregnancy bladder.” Jo helps Jess stand up so she can hurry off to the use the restroom. Castiel is relieved when Dean and Charlie choose to return, he does not want Jo teasing him about his sister’s sex life. Dean holds up a swatch with different shades of tan. 

“We have the chosen one!” He declares and throws the sample down on the counter. He points to a mid tone shade. It’s a warm color, Cas thinks it will go nicely with everything he’s seen that Dean has purchased. “Not too dark or masculine, right?” 

“I think it’s a wonderful choice, Dean. It’s going to make the whole space feel warm and inviting.” Dean beams. 

“That’s what I’m going for! I feel like a huge weight is off my shoulders.” Jess wanders out and Dean shows her the choice. 

“I love it! When do we start painting?” 

“Oh no, ‘we’ don’t paint anything. I won’t have you and the baby around the paint fumes, Jess, Sam would murder me.” She starts to pout.

“Oh really, Dean…” 

“You promised you would just help me reupholster the chairs and stools. Nice, no toxic smells fabric. No painting for you, Jess. You just have to deal with it.” 

“Fine,” she huffs. Dean swallows back his laugh, knowing that Jess would be horribly insulted if he allowed himself to. 

“I’ll bake you lemon bars to make up for it.” The grim line of her mouth starts to soften. “And you can help me pick out mixers.” He pokes at her side and she smiles. 

“Ass,” she mutters at him. 

“You aren’t going to try to do all the painting yourself, are you?” Jo asks him as Charlie wraps her arm around her shoulders. The blonde lets herself relax against her body. 

“Hell no! I’m gonna rope Sam into helping me. I figure he’s so tall we won’t need ladders.” 

The five of them chat a little longer about plans for Dean’s bakery before Dean and Jess leave so she can be home before Sam. Cas and Charlie start cleaning things up to close for the night and Jo has to leave to get ready to work at the bar. 

“You stopping in tonight, Charlie?” Jo ask her. 

“Yeah, I’ll come in for a little bit. I’ve been craving those fried pickles your mom does.” The two women smile warmly at each other. Jo leans in to brush her lips across Charlie’s. Castiel looks away when the kiss heats up. He isn’t a prude, he’s thrilled that Charlie is so happy, but there’s something about watching his little sister stick her tongue in anyone’s mouth that makes him squeamish. The kiss ends and Charlie brushes a few strands of blonde hair out of Jo’s face. 

“See you tonight,” Jo says softly before leaving. Charlie sighs and brushes her finger over her lips. 

 

…

Cas is finishing up dinner when Dean breezes into the kitchen. He smiles and leans back against him when Dean wraps his arms around his middle. 

“Whatcha cooking?” Dean exhales against Castiel’s neck and he almost drops the spoon in his hand. 

“Loaded baked potato soup,” he stutters. “My mother emailed me the recipe, I thought you might like it.” Dean sniffs the air. 

“I smell bacon, it’s gotta be good.” He catches Cas’s ear between his teeth. Castiel sucks in a breath and makes a small sound in the back of this throat. “I think I want you first.” 

“Dean, it’s going to burn.” 

“Just take it off the heat, it’ll be just fine,” he coaxes. “Let’s build up an appetite. I’ve wanted a bite of you all day, sweet heart.” Cas clicks the stove off and moves the pan over. “Mmm, there you go.” He turns in Dean’s arms, presses his hips against the bulge already obvious in Dean’s pants. 

“You’re a terrible influence.” He whispers, ghosting his lips over Dean’s. “Why do I put up with you?” Dean crushes his mouth against Cas, licking the seam of his lips, begging for entrance. Cas opens his mouth slightly, feeling Dean’s tongue caress his. “You taste like pure sin,” Castiel pants before having his mouth attacked again. 

Dean pulls Cas by his pants, leading him into the living room. Castiel’s couch has been well used since the men don’t always make it to the bedroom in their spontaneous lust. Cas groans when Dean runs his hands over his trapped erection, he buries his face against Dean’s neck. He gasps in relief when Dean undoes both of their pants and pushes them down their legs. 

“Yes, oh Dean…” His eyes roll back into his head when Dean takes both of their cocks in his hand and starts stroking them both. The friction is delicious, from his hand, from rubbing against each other, from the fabric of their boxers. 

“Fuck, Cas I’m not going to last long,” Dean tells him. “I’ve been thinking about this all day.” Dean stops his motion and squeezes them both to attempt to hold off on ejaculation. Castiel pushes Dean off of him and sinks down to the floor between his knees. “Ugggh, that isn’t helping,” he groans. Castiel just grins and peels the boxers off Dean’s legs. He makes sure Dean is looking right into his eyes when he takes him into his mouth. “Fuuuck,” he hisses, his head falling back. Castiel pulls his mouth off and bites his thigh. 

“I want you to look at me. If you want to come, look at me,” he demands. Dean meets his eyes again. His are nearly black with arousal. Cas sucks him back in and licks at the underside in the way he knows drives Dean crazy. Dean gripes Cas’s arms, digging his fingers into his skin. Cas expects some bruises to remind him of this night and he smiles with Dean’s dick in his mouth. 

“Fucking hell, the things you do to me,” Dean moans. He watches as Cas pulls his own erection out of his boxers and starts stroking himself. “Oh my god do you have any idea how hot you look right now?” Cas just moans around Dean, his brilliant blue eyes never wavering from Dean’s face. His hand works over his flesh furiously. “I’m so close, fuck Cas, I’m so close.” He’s flushed, sweaty, and he can feel his orgasm pooling in his abdomen. Cas swallows around him, taking him impossible deep into his throat. He shouts as his vision goes white, shooting his load down Castiel’s throat, who just swallows every drop. The dark haired man pulls off with an obscene ‘pop’, and moans as he comes all over himself. He collapses in post orgasmic bliss, his head falling against Dean’s knee. They both sit there, panting for air, waiting for their hearts to stop racing, eyes still staring into each other.  
“Should we eat now?” Cas asks quietly when he regains his ability to talk. Dean strokes his hand down the side of his face, his expression full of emotion. 

“Cas, I…” The words lock up in his throat. Castiel just offers him a small understanding smile. They haven’t exchanged words, Cas knows Dean isn’t ready for it yet. Dean sighs. “Yes, I’m starving.” They pull their boxers back on and walk back to the kitchen. Castiel runs his hands up and down Dean’s arms after he starts to heat the soup up again. He kisses his shoulder and feels the other man droop. 

“Dean, I know.” He tells him. “I know.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the deal. I've been under a mountain of stress, and somehow this little fluffy story turned into a kind of therapy piece. Suddenly it was full of "serious" feels, but I'm happy with the direction it has ended up going in. Thank you to everyone so far that's left me comments and feedback, every word helps me to keep going with this♥

Dean could hardly believe it. Things were actually on schedule. The last week of September was almost over, October was practically spitting in their faces, and Castiel was finally, _finally_ installing the bulk of the front case/counter. Dean didn’t know what he was drooling over more, his boyfriend slinging various tools, or the beautiful piece of furniture he had created. 

“Dean,” Cas growled. “If you do not stop looking at me like that this will never get done. Go get us some early dinner and let me finish up here.” Christ, he was holding a hammer. He had an actual tool belt on. He was covered in sweat and saw dust. Dean deliberately licked his lips and raked his gaze over Castiel, not so much undressing him with his eyes as shredding the fabric from his body. “Dean,” Cas’s voice dropped lower then should have been humanly possible. “I mean it. I am almost done, then we wait for the glass, then I install the countertop. I need forty minutes of peace, of you not eye fucking me.” 

“Fine, I’ll get out of your hair. But why don’t you finish up, go home and take a shower and we’ll go out for dinner. Some place that isn’t The Roadhouse or crawling with our friends or family.” Castiel’s face softened and he nodded. 

“That sounds really great. Okay, leave the keys with me and I’ll lock up when I’m done. Why don’t you give me…two hours to be safe.” Dean pulled him by his sweaty tee shirt and kissed him. 

“I’ll pick you up. I’m taking you somewhere nice, not too fancy, but nice.” 

“Two hours. Now beat it.” He turned away and went back to work. Dean chuckled and walked away. 

…

Autumn was really kicking into high gear outside. A few of the older trees already had changing leaves, the rest of them remained stubbornly green. Dean ducked into the florist before heading back to Sam’s to dig out one of his nicer outfits. Alice, the woman that owned the store, mostly left potted plants to the garden center in town. But she did have some seasonal hanging baskets that Dean considered. 

“Oh, hello Mr. Winchester,” Alice greeted him from behind a display of Gerber daisies. “I see you’re admiring the Mums. My daughter insisted they would look lovely in baskets, and I must say I agree. Are you looking for someone special?” 

“Not really, but I thought Jess might like one of the baskets for the porch. Maybe this burgundy one?” 

“I’m sure she will love it. Is that all? Or did you have something else in mind?” Dean tapped his fingers against his thigh. Why exactly had he come in here? He looked around the space and a deep, rich blue caught his eye. He wandered over to get a closer look and couldn’t help but think of Castiel’s eyes when he looked at the sunset on their first date. “Oh, do you like the orchids? My daughter has a particular touch with them. She has an entire green house dedicated to them…” She chattered on about her daughter and flowers while Dean’s head buzzed. 

“I’ll take this too,” he croaked out. “It’s perfect.” Alice took the pot from him and started to ring him up. 

…

Castiel indulged in a long, hot shower, glad he had told Dean he needed two hours. Part of him just wanted to slip into his favorite flannel pajama pants and curl up with Dean and watch Netflix, forget about going out for dinner. But they still hadn’t managed to go have a meal that was completely just the two of them. It was hard to avoid loved ones when you were practically tripping over them at your usual hang outs. 

He squeezed some body wash onto his loofa and scrubbed the sweat and grime off of his skin. He pushed any and all thoughts of a lazy night spent on the couch out of his head. Dean wanted to take him to a nice restaurant, and dammit he was going to start enjoying the evening right this second. When he got out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and rubbed another over his head. He looked in the mirror and ran his hands over his face, deciding against shaving. Dean seemed to like it when he was a little bit on the scruffy side. He did comb his hair, though. It wouldn’t make a big difference, but he wanted slightly disheveled bed head, not deranged escaped convict. It was a fine line between the two. 

After putting on his socks and underwear he stared at his closet for a long while. He had the worst time trying to pick out what to wear for dates. 

“I wish Charlie was here.” He said out loud. Cas flicked through his clothes, determined to dress himself. He pulled out a mossy green dress shirt his mother had given him for Christmas one year. It reminded him of Dean’s eyes and he smiled. He decided he would wear it with a pair of black slacks. He debated back and forth on adding a tie and came to the conclusion that it would feel too fussy, so he left the top button on the shirt undone. He was just checking his hair in the mirror, trying in vain to smooth it down when he heard the doorbell. 

He had never seen Dean so cleaned up. He was dressed similarly in black pants and dress shirt. His was grey with vertical blue stripes. He was also holding an orchid. 

“Wow Cas, you look great.” Dean grinned and fiddled with the pot in his hand. 

“You look very dashing as well, Dean. Is that for me?” He gestured at the flower and Dean turned a little pink. 

“Yeah, um, it reminded me of you eyes. I bought it on a whim.” Nothing else could have touched Castiel more. 

“Thank you very much,” was all he said. He took it from Dean and set it on a side table. 

“Oh here,” Dean fished a card out of his pocket and handed it to him. “These are the care instructions. Nothing too difficult.” Cas tucked it underneath the pot. 

“I’ll be sure to take great care with it.” They stared at each other for a few seconds. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Dean finally said. Cas moved closer and kissed him. 

“I love it.” Dean took his hand and smiled, looking relieved. 

“Are you ready to go? I called in a reservation at a place in the city.” 

…

The restaurant was a cozy, intimate place. Higher scale then what either man was generally used to, but not snooty in any way. Soft piano music played throughout, and the wait staff was polite and efficient. Dean held Castiel’s hand across the table, something no former lover had ever done with Cas. Never in public, never in a classy restaurant. 

“I think I’m going to order the steak. Shocking, huh?” Dean grinned at him. 

“It is a step up from your usual bacon cheeseburger. I keep eyeing the lobster ravioli. I think I’ll go with that.” 

They talked about everything and nothing. The time table for the bakery, Dean was shooting for a Halloween grand opening, family, friends… When their food came Castiel insisted Dean try a bite. Dean returned the favor and made him have a bite of his steak. They decided to share an order of crème brulee for dessert. 

“This was so nice, Dean,” Cas told him after a bite of the creamy custard. “And you know, I’ve been thinking about something for a while now. This seems like a good time to bring it up.” 

“Oh? What’s that?” Dean actually stuck his finger in the dish to wipe up some of the cream stuck to the side. 

“Well… You spend a lot of time at my house, I know you don’t like feeling like you’re imposing on Sam and Jess, intruding on their privacy. We get along very well, I… Care about you a great deal. I was wondering if you would like to move in with me.” He winced. “I hope that didn’t sound too formal, and of course it’s perfectly fine if you don’t wa—“ Dean cut him off with a kiss. 

“I would love to move in with you.” 

“Really?” Dean nodded and Castiel’s face broke into a huge grin. “I’m so glad you said yes.” 

“There’s just one thing.” 

“Yes?”

“We have to get my bed out of storage to use. It’s memory foam, it’s amazing.” Cas laughed.

“We will move your bed in.”

…

They spent Sunday moving Dean’s things in. He didn’t have a lot, he hadn’t moved back home with much. They bribed Sam into helping them muscle Dean’s king sized bed into the house, and move Castiel’s queen into a spare room that had been his office at one point. Since he did most of his clerical work at the shop or on a lap top he decided they could turn it into a guest room, now that they had an extra bed. 

“Dammit, Dean! You had to get the biggest, most ridiculous bed didn’t you? You owe me more than a six pack and a batch of chocolate chip cookies,” Sam snapped at him while the three of them struggled up the stairs with the mattress. The frame had gone up in pieces and reassembled, and the box spring had been in two halves. The mattress was a much bigger challenge to maneuver up the stairs. 

“Sam may have a point,” Cas grunted, trying to pull while Sam pushed and Dean held the middle steady. “This had better be worth it.” 

“It will be, I promise. This was the only nice thing in my shitty apartment while I was in school. Climb into this baby and you will swear you’re in heaven.” 

“That’s all well and fine for you and Cas, but I don’t get to enjoy any of this after the hard work,” Sam grumbled. Castiel gripped and pulled only to fall back onto his butt on the upstairs landing. 

 

“Shit!” He cursed, having had the unpleasant sensation that we was going to fall down the stairs. 

“You okay?” Dean popped his head over to check on him, his eyes huge with concern. 

“Yeah, I just lost my hold and for a minute there I thought I was going to fall to my death. We’re almost there, Sam, just a few more steps to go.”

When the finally wrestled the mattress into the room, Sam declared that he was done playing He-Man and was going home to spend time with Jess. 

“You know, on my first weekend off in two weeks,” he grumbled. 

“Thanks Sammy, I really appreciate it. Tell Jess I said hey.” 

“From me as well,” Cas put in. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he replied, but he was smiling. “I expect my beer and cookies this week.” 

“Wrapped up in a bow,” Dean promised. They heard Sam muttering as he left them to make the bed. Castiel looked at the giant bed and was grateful that he had purchased a home with a large master bedroom. At the time he had been slightly overwhelmed with the size of the room, but it seemed like the space had just been waiting for Dean to move in. Cas ran his hands over the soft fabric after he had tucked the corners of the fitted sheet under the mattress. 

“Egyptian cotton,” Dean said proudly. 

“You are too much,” Cas told him. “I guess you weren’t kidding when you told me that you take your sleep very seriously.” Dean threw the comforter over the whole thing and started tossing pillows to Castiel. 

“It takes a lot of beauty sleep to stay this good looking,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. “Don’t you want to keep me pretty?” He jumped into the bed and struck a suggestive pose. “Why don’t you climb in and try it out.” Cas laughed as he got in and scooted in close to the other man. 

“Oh yes, this is very nice.” 

“Didn’t I tell you?” Cas pushed Dean over and pinned his arms to his side. 

“You did.” Dean stretched his neck up to nip at Castiel’s lips. 

“You thinking about taking it for a test drive?” Castiel just smirked and leaned in for a wicked kiss.

…  
A while later Dean lounged at the kitchen table while Castiel stood over the stove stirring a pot of spaghetti sauce. He felt completely at home. He had always been comfortable wherever he was, Dean just slid into whatever situation and rolled with it. He had found contentment living with his brother and Jess, but sitting in Castiel’s cozy kitchen, smelling the dinner his boyfriend was cooking for the two of them, in what was now _their_ house… He felt his heart stutter in his chest and he knew he was ready.

“I love you.” Cas froze. Very slowly he turned around, overwhelmed with so much feeling he was numb. 

“What?” he whispered. Dean looked up from his hands into Castiel’s shining eyes. 

“I love you, Castiel.” He didn’t realize he was moving but suddenly he had Cas in his arms and he was gently taking the spoon out of his hand before he dropped it onto the floor. He kissed Castiel’s cheek where a single tear was rolling down, tasting the sharp saltiness of it. 

“I…” Cas couldn’t find his voice. “I love you too. Dean I love you so much it scares me.” He pressed his lips against Dean’s and held onto him as tight as he could. 

“It scares me too, god, it terrifies me right to the bone,” Dean murmured against his neck. “There are some things I need to tell you…I don’t know if I’m ready yet, and I’m so fucking scared that you won’t look at me the same. I couldn’t stand it, Cas, I just couldn’t.” Was he trembling? Cas took his face into his hands and made him look him in the eye. 

“It won’t change anything. When you’re ready, nothing you tell me is going to change the way I feel about you.” His eyes burned with passionate intensity, Dean felt like they were staring into his soul. “I don’t love who I think you are, I love _you_.” 

Dean rested his forehead against Castiel’s. He breathed him in; the woodsy scent that always clung to his skin, that made him feel safe. Because it was real, it was warm and solid and it was home. 

He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -le sigh- I have an end in sight, but I expect a few more chapters. And perhaps a sequel. I have such an attachment to this universe right now. I hope you all continue to like what I write, and leave me comments because I have a shameless need for feedback.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to get out, I had the worst case of writer’s block and life has been crazy…Anyway, I hope this was worth the wait. I’ll try to get the next chapter out much more quickly.

Of course Charlie could see the ridiculous happiness written all over his love sick face. 

“On a scale of one to ten, your poker face is in negative numbers,” she told him after he grumbled about being not being ‘that obvious’. 

“So I have a big neon sign strapped to my back or something? “Cas and Dean are in LOVE?” Charlie laughed while she polished some pendants before she set them in the display case. 

“Something like that. But seriously, this is so great. You guys just like, flow together.” 

“Thank you, Mother Earth.”

“Yeah, that was a little hippie-trippy wasn’t it?” She closed and locked the glass on the case and walked around to admire her work. “Do you have any work to do over at Dean’s shop today? Jo told me the floors were getting done this week. Pamela has someone going over to sand and refinish them.”

“I’ve gone as far as I can at this point. The glass won’t be ready to install until next week. After that it’s just the counter top and then moving in furniture. I’ve been showing Dean how to sand and refinish the chairs and stools he bought at that estate sale. Jess has reupholstered everything we’ve done so far. Dean thinks everything is on track for a Halloween grand opening.” 

“Wow, really? I can’t believe it’s all coming together! It’s hard to think that in a few weeks I won’t have to suffer your terrible coffee anymore.” 

“I would throw something at you, but Dean fixed me some fancy coffee drinks for my opinion on the menu and I can’t even drink my own coffee anymore.”

“Tell him if he wants more opinions I always love free caffeine.” 

“I’ll be sure to pass that on,” he said dryly. “He might appreciate that. Apparently Sam is trying to kick his coffee habit and switched to green tea, and Jess is trying to drink as little caffeine as possible while she’s pregnant.” Charlie made gagging faces when he mentioned green tea. Cas laughed and pushed on her shoulder. She pushed back and started poking his side, where she knew his hidden ticklish spot was.

“Rough housing at work?” The two of them looked up with guilty expressions. Charlie immediately started laughing and ran over to their mother, wrapping the older woman in a warm embrace. 

“Mom! What are you doing here? Why didn’t you tell us you were coming, we could have made plans for lunch!” Joanne kissed her daughter on the cheek and walked over to hug Castiel. 

“It was a last minute decision. I remembered that my friend Alice’s birthday is next week and I thought I would come look at your jewelry.” Cas bent down so his mother could press her lips to his cheek. She tutted at him and ran a hand over his hair. “You need a hair cut.” He grinned over her head at Charlie.

“Okay, Mom.” 

“Don’t you use that placating tone with me. Now, Charlie. Alice has terribly gaudy tastes. Show me anything a Vegas showgirl might wear.” 

Cas sat at the counter, doodling on the back of receipt scraps while the two women he was closest to in the entire world bickered over a drawer full of brooches. Charlie was trying to tell their mother not to bother with the price tags, she refused to charge a parent for anything in the store. Joanne stubbornly insisted she would pay for what she picked out. 

“For Pete’s sake Mom, you co-signed on our business loan! How can I accept your money?” Joanne was a five foot tall piece of granite. 

“You will simply run my bank card through that stupid little machine and press a few buttons. That is how you will accept my money. I think this one will suit Alice quite nicely.” 

“ _Mother_.”

“Charlie, really, just because I am family does not mean you can just hand out merchandise to me.” Castiel stepped in before the women really began to squabble. 

“You’re totally right, Mom. Of course you have to pay. But it would be absolutely criminal for us to charge you full price. I hope you’ll accept a 20% discount.” Joanne’s mouth thinned while she mulled over that. 

“Very reasonable,” she conceded and handed Castiel her card. “Charlie, why don’t you wrap this up for me? The loudest paper and biggest bow you have.” Utterly defeated, Charlie took the brooch from her mother and begrudgingly gift wrapped it. 

Joanne hugged and kissed them goodbye and told them she was going to ‘check in on Dean’ since she had noticed him walking into his shop while she was parking her car. Cas sent Dean a quick text to warn him of her impending arrival. 

“She’s a tiny, tiny bulldozer.” 

“And you are exactly like her,” Cas told his sister. 

“You handle her like Dad used to,” Charlie said with a sad smile. “Jeez, they were perfect for each other.” Castiel felt a pang of grief. David Novak had always known how to diffuse the tension. Joanne had a stubborn, slightly fussy personality that he had always balanced out with his calm, affable nature. Both his mother and his sister were incredibly detail oriented. His father had always seen the larger picture and knew how to gently guide you to the reasonable solution. “You’re so much like him, Cas. Sometimes you say something and I swear I can hear him saying the same thing.” 

They stood in silence for a few moments, both remembering the father they had loved and lost. Before they could fall too far into the memories, Castiel’s phone vibrated across the counter. He looked down and smiled when he saw it was a message from Dean. 

“Hey, Dean’s taking Mom out for lunch!” 

“What?” Cas stared at his phone in disbelief. 

“He was in the shop to wait for the appliance delivery but he got a call and it’s been moved to tomorrow. So he asked Mom if she had time to get some lunch.” He hadn’t thought it was possible to love the man anymore than he already did. “Should I feel weird? I don’t, but should I?” 

“I don’t know, they had that long talk in the garden when he came for the family dinner. She really likes Dean, and I think the feeling is mutual.” 

“They did get along remarkably well. I just can’t believe he’s willingly spending time with my mother, by himself. Not every boyfriend would do that.”

“Ick, you’re getting that gooey, romantic comedy look on your face,” Charlie teased him. “Where are they going to eat?”

“I’ll ask, hold on.” The phone buzzed again with a quick reply. Castiel started laughing. “The Roadhouse. Isn’t Jo working lunch today?” 

“Oh my GOD.” 

 

…

The Roadhouse wouldn’t have been Dean’s first choice when he offered to take Joanne out for lunch, but she had insisted. Jo was walking around the tables offering refills of ice water or tea, she looked up when they walked in and gave Dean a questioning look. He led Joanne over to a free table and gave himself a mental high five for remembering to pull out her chair for her. 

“Aren’t you a gentleman?” 

“I try. I have to admit I was surprised you wanted to come here to eat. Have you been here before?” 

“No, but my daughter has mentioned it several times. Is that the woman she’s seeing?” She gestured over at Jo who was obviously getting menus to bring over to their table. 

“Yeah, that’s Jo. Her mom Ellen owns this place.”

“Hey Dean,” Jo greeted as she walked up to their table. 

“Hey, this is Joanne, Cas and Charlie’s mom.” Jo’s eyes went wide and she fumbled with the menus. 

“Oh, hello. I’m Jo.” She recovered nicely and set the menus down before extending her hand to Joanne. 

“So lovely to meet you, dear,” the older woman replied, taking her hand into both of hers. “You will have to join us next time I can pry my children away from their busy lives to come have dinner with their mother. Which reminds me, Dean you must show me how you make your pie crusts. I tried to replicate the pie you made and it was all wrong.” 

“No problem. Jo, can I get a coke?” 

“Absolutely. Joanne? Can I get you something to drink?” 

“You know? I’d love a glass of that Guinness you have on tap. And an ice water.” Jo blinked in surprise and then started laughing. 

“You got it. I think you and I are going to get along just fine.” She walked off to get their drinks, still chuckling. Joanne pulled a pair of trendy eyeglasses out of her purse, slid them on, and began looking over the menu.

“What’s good here, Dean?” 

“Well, I usually get the bacon cheeseburger, Ellen really knows her way around a burger, but if you want something a little less greasy…”

“No, that sounds perfect.” They both looked over towards the entrance when the door banged open. Charlie stood in the doorway, clearly looking for the two of them. She was out of breath and slightly disheveled. 

“Mom,” she managed to get out as she hurried over to their table. 

“Charlie! What a surprise! I’m so glad you decided to join us for lunch, did you close up the store so your brother could come as well? Or did you leave him on his own?” Joanne’s eyebrow arched in the way all mother’s have, and Dean watched Charlie’s determined expression falter. 

“Castiel is fine by himself.” She jumped when Jo appeared at her side with a tray of drinks. 

“Hey, you,” the blonde said pleasantly. “I didn’t know you were coming in.” Jo placed the glasses down on the table and tucked the tray under her arm so she could kiss Charlie. Several afternoon alcoholics at the bar started to cat call the girls before Jo shot them all a withering look that quickly had them turning back to their beers. “Can I get you something to drink?” 

“I’ll…I’ll just have an iced tea.” She sat down next to her mother and looked as if she would like to bang her head against the surface. 

“You got it,” Jo replied with a wink. “Have you two had a chance to look over the menu? Or do you need a few more minutes?” 

“We’ll both have the bacon cheeseburger, medium rare,” Dean told her. Jo nodded and jotted their order down. 

“Charlie?” 

“Just some fries.” Jo smiled and squeezed Charlie’s hand before she went to put their order in. Charlie stared at Dean and her mother for a few moments before she noticed what Joanne was drinking. “Mom, are you drinking beer at one in the afternoon?” 

“Really, dear, I’m going to be sixty-five next month. I think at my age I’m allowed to indulge in one adult beverage whenever I damn well feel like it.” Dean almost did a spit take. 

“You are not going to be sixty-five!” There was hardly a line on the woman’s face. 

“Aren’t you sweet,” Joanne patted absently at her short hair. “But I assure you, I certainly am.” She stood up and excused herself after asking to be directed to the rest room. 

“Shit. We completely forgot about her birthday,” Charlie groaned and did finally drop her head onto the table. 

“I can’t believe she’s in her sixties!” Dean was still amazed. 

“Dean! Focus! She’s hitting a big milestone and it’s only a few weeks away! Our Dad was sick and passed away five years ago, so we didn’t celebrate her sixtieth. She took early retirement two years ago without telling us so we couldn’t do anything for her for that…I can’t let her turn sixty-five and just let it pass! She deserves a big party! How on earth am I supposed to plan this in a matter of weeks?” She reached over and picked up her mother’s beer and took a long swig. 

“Hey, you’ll have help. Cas’ll want to do something.” 

“She usually plans things like this. I’ve never had the chance to do something like this for her. We haven’t done anything like this since my Dad…” She looked so upset and Dean was afraid she was going to start crying. He quickly grabbed her hands.

“I’ll help. We can have it at the bakery. I’ll bake the cake. Ellen can do the rest of the food.” He tried not to think about what Ellen would say when he told her he volunteered her without asking first. “It’s going to be great, we’ll give her the best birthday she’s ever had.” Charlie sniffled. 

“Jeez, Dean. I think I’m a little bit in love with you too.” 

“Do I need to be jealous?” Jo quipped as she walked up with Charlie’s tea. 

“Not at all,” She replied and the women shared a warm smile. Joanne slid back into her seat. 

“Did I miss something?” She looked at Dean and Charlie suspiciously. 

“Not at all, Mom.” Joanne just made a small disbelieving noise. 

“Don’t worry, I’m out of the loop too,” Jo told her. “Your food will be right out.”


	13. Chapter 13

Castiel came home one Saturday night to Dean face down on the couch wearing his rattiest pair of sweats. Cas didn’t think he had come home to such a quiet house since Dean had moved in. Usually Dean had music blasting while he fiddled with recipes in the kitchen. Cas crept into the living room hoping he didn’t startle the other man, the closer he got he realized Dean was fast asleep. He knelt down and ran his hand over Dean’s toned back. One brilliant green eye cracked open. Dean groaned and shifted. 

“Hey, what time is it?” His voice was rough from sleep. 

“About seven-thirty. You alright?” Cas leaned in and kissed him softly. 

“Mmm, I could use another one of those,” Dean pulled him in again. Cas chuckled and parted his lips when Dean licked the seam of his mouth. He pulled away with concern when Dean made a slight pained noise. 

“What’s wrong?” He started gingerly running his hands over Dean’s body looking for injury. 

“Whoa, slow down. I just pulled a muscle in my back.” He shot Cas his most suggestive look when the dark haired man’s hands rested on his shoulders. “Actually, the pain’s a bit lower. You wanna play doctor?” Castiel rolled his eyes. 

“Are you okay? Seriously, is it just a pulled muscle or do I need to take you to the ER?” 

“Cool it, Cas, I’m fine. I wasn’t even lifting anything when it happened.” He looked embarrassed. “I...uh, was putting this kitchy cookie jar thing up on the shelf behind the counter and, heh, just reached wrong I guess. Jess already poked at me about it. She got me the jar thing so of course she was sure it was all her fault.” 

“Did you take anything?” 

“Yeah, a few aspirin.” He rolled onto his side and winced. “Nope.” He went back onto his stomach. “I have good news though.” He said, as Cas stood up to hang up his jacket and slip out of his shoes. 

“Oh? What’s that?” 

“It’s all done.” He had the biggest grin Castiel had ever seen. “It’s perfect. I can open on Wednesday, I’ve already put in ads to run in the local papers.” 

“Dean! That’s fantastic!” 

“I can’t believe it’s finally happening, Cas.” 

“We should celebrate. I’m gonna get you the biggest pizza, all your favorite toppings. I’m also going to break out the Icy-Hot and rub your back for you.” Dean pouted. 

“Pizza and a back rub?” 

“I also have a six pack of your favorite beer in the fridge. And…” he kneeled back down and nipped at Dean’s earlobe. “Hopefully the back rub helps get rid of your aches and pains so I can fuck you into that memory foam you love so much.” Castiel’s gravely voice had Dean’s libido standing at attention. 

“Now you’re talking.” 

…

Hours later both men were tangled up in each other and bed sheets. Full stomachs and a few rounds of sex had them both happily passed out in the darkness. Castiel jerked awake at the sound of one of their phones vibrating across the dresser. 

“Dean. Phone.” Dean just pulled the blanket over his head and muttered something incoherently in his sleep. It went quiet again and Castiel snuggled closer to Dean’s warmth. He groaned when his ring tone began to blare across the room. 

“Uh. Just ‘nore it,” Dean grunted and rolled over. Cas grumbled in annoyance and got up to answer. 

“Heh-hello?” 

“We’ve been trying to get a hold of Dean for like half an hour!” Jo screeched into his ear. “Jess is in labor! Her water broke and Sam is a fucking mess! Get your asses over to the hospital before me and Bobby duct tape him to a wall he’s driving us insane!” She hung up and Castiel stared at his phone wide eyed for a full minute before he clicked on the lamp and started frantically dressing. 

“Jess is having the baby! Get up we have to go!” Dean jumped up like he had been scaled and immediately fell out of the bed with a crash. Under other circumstances Castiel would have found his naked boyfriend scrambling to get himself untangled from the blankets quite humorous. 

“Shit! She’s like three weeks early! Where are my goddamn pants?” 

He pulled on whatever clothes he could find in and nearly ran out of the house barefoot before Castiel grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shoved his boots and socks into his arms. 

“Come on, I’ll drive.” Cas barked at him and jogged over to his truck.  
…

They arrived at the hospital out of breath and comically disheveled. Ellen was sitting in one of the vile molded plastic seats in the waiting room, calmly sipping at a cup of coffee. Charlie was beside her, trying to stifle a huge yawn. Jo was pacing around like a caged tiger. 

“Finally you get here!” she started as soon as she saw the two of them. 

“You cut that out, Joanna Beth,” Ellen told her. “Y’all act like a woman never gave birth before.”

“What’s going on? Where’s Sam?” Dean demanded.

“First of all, you sit down and catch your breath. Both of you.” Ellen set her cup down and stood up with her hands planted on her hips. “I told Bobby to take Sam out for some air. He was hovering over poor Jess and getting real sassy with the nurses.” Her expression softened and she took Dean’s hands into hers. “Look, Jess is perfectly fine. Baby Girl is a little early, but she’s fine too. They don’t think the labor is going to take very long, and I know you wanted to be here for her big debut. That’s why we were all frantic to get you here.” Dean took a deep breath and scrubbed his hands over his face. 

“God, Cas said Jo sounded so freaked out on the phone. I thought something was wrong…” 

“Well sorry for making a big deal out of this!” Jo snapped. Ellen shot her a hard look, but Charlie stepped in and tugged on Jo’s ponytail. 

“Hey, everything is okay, right? Let’s all stay calm, Jess is doing fine.” 

“Are you Jessica Winchester’s family? We’re taking her to the delivery room.” They all turned to the pretty brunette nurse. “She only wants her husband in there with her,” she said pointedly and looked over at Dean.

“What? No, lady, I’m just the brother-in-law.” 

“I’m here!” Sam was sprinting down the hallway, Bobby had barely gotten back into the door. The nurse smiled and gestured for him to follow her. Dean stood up and pulled Sam into a quick, tight hug. 

“Go bring our girl into the world, Dad.” He said quietly. 

“Oh, God, Dean I don’t know if I’m ready.” Bobby and Ellen both rested hands on Sam’s broad shoulders. 

“Ready or not, here she comes. We’ll all be here waiting to meet her.” Ellen kissed Sam’s cheek. 

“Go on ya idjit. Jess is waitin’.” Bobby growled, which both brothers knew was a clear sign that the older man was full of emotion over the birth of what he surely thought of as his first grandchild. Sam hugged his brother again and followed the nurse.

“We shouldn’t have long to wait,” Ellen told them all in a quiet voice. “Baby Girl seems to be in one heck of a hurry to get here.” Cas sat down next to Dean and put slipped his arm around his waist. 

“She didn’t want to miss your grand opening,” he teased. 

“Dean? You’re ready to open?” Charlie asked. He nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m uh, planning on Wednesday. And I’m gonna do a Halloween thing on Friday. Goodie bags for the trick-or-treaters, and business cards and raffle tickets for the parents. Do drawings for some gift cards and stuff.” He looked off down the hallway and swallowed the lump in his throat. “But if something goes wrong…” 

“Hey, shh,” Castiel cupped Dean’s cheek in his hand. “Nothing is going to happen. Jess and the baby are going to be great. Sam’s gonna be a Dad, you’re gonna be an Uncle.” Dean just nodded again and his jaw clenched. He was trying not to cry. They all sat in silence for a few minutes, Cas holding on to Dean, Charlie holding Jo’s hand, Ellen’s arm linked with Bobby’s… 

The minutes felt like hours…

Dean pushed himself up when he saw Sam walk down the hall, looking dazed. His eyes were wet, but he wore the most brilliant smile. 

“She’s here. She’s perfect. Jess is…amazing. I’m a Dad.” 

“Congratulations,” Dean choked out, too emotional to say more. 

“How is she, Sam? She isn’t too early?” Ellen asked as she wrapped her arms around him. 

“No, she’s doing great. Seven pounds even. She has a pair of lungs on her,” he laughed. “Ten fingers, ten toes, the most perfect little mouth…Jess’s nose. I never thought I could love a person so much.” Fresh tears ran down his face. “She is so beautiful, guys. I can’t wait for you all to meet her.” 

“Does she have a name yet?” Dean asked, finding his voice. 

“Yes, we don’t have to call her Baby Girl anymore,” Sam laughed. “But Jess would really like to introduce you to her.” He gripped Dean’s arm and pulled him. “Come on, Cas you can come too.” 

“Oh, no, it should just be family first,” he protested. 

“Hey, you are family. You love Dean, we love you. Now come on.” Sam ended the discussion by grabbing Castiel’s wrist and leading both men down the hallway. 

Jess was propped up in her bed looking exhausted and radiant. The nurses had helped her into her favorite flannel bathrobe from home, and her hair was pulled back in a loose braid. A small bundle was cradled in her arms. Castiel saw big blue eyes and lots of dark downy hair. 

“Hey Mama,” Dean greeted her in a quiet voice. 

“Hey Uncle Dean,” she replied with a tired smile. “Uncle Cas.” Castiel felt his heart swell. 

“What’s her name?” Dean asked her, slipping his hand into Castiel’s. Sam walked over and put his arm around Jess, tentatively running his other hand over the baby’s hair. 

“This is Emily Grace Winchester.” Jess looked up. “Do you want to hold her?” Dean stepped forward nervously. 

“She’s so tiny.” Jess giggled.

“You just need to support her head, and you’re fine.” Sam lifted her out of Jess’s arms and kissed her tiny forehead. 

“Here,” he handed her to Dean. “You should be the first one to hold her.” 

Dean stared down at the little figure in his arms, amazed that the mythical being everyone had waited for, for nine long months was finally a real live baby. He ran a finger tip over her nose, traced her bow shaped lips. He marveled over her teeny fingernails and laughed when Emily grasped his finger. Man and baby eyed each other quite seriously, and Dean started laughing again. 

“You guys cooked a good one. She’s an angel.” He looked over his shoulder at Cas. “You want a turn, Uncle Cas?” He placed her into his arms without waiting for an answer. Castiel’s eye widened in slight panic. 

“I’ve never held a baby before,” he breathed. 

“I’m glad Emily is your first,” Jess said sleepily. Castiel’s lips curved in a grin when Emily yawned and her blue eyes closed. She had dark eyelashes that fanned against her pink skin. 

“She fell asleep,” he whispered. 

“She’s had a big day,” Jess yawned. Sam smoothed her hair back from her face and kisses her cheek. 

“So has her Mommy. You want to try to get some sleep?” Jess nodded and laid her head back against the pillows. 

“But let everyone else come in and see her first. I have enough energy left for the rest of the family.” Cas handed Emily back to Sam. 

“She’s beautiful. Congratulations Jess, Sam.” Jess reached up and Sam placed Emily into her arms. Sam hugged Dean, and Cas was surprised, but pleased when he was also pulled into a warm embrace. 

“We’ll send the others in,” Dean told them. “Get some rest. We’re going to head back home to get some more sleep. I’ll have my phone glued to my side, call me if you need anything and I will be here.” 

“Thank you, Dean. Go home, we’ll see you later.” 

…

Dean spent the drive home in a trance. When he finally snapped back into reality Cas was pulling off his socks and boots. 

“I feel like it’s been days instead of hours.” Cas tugged at his jeans and then pushed him gently into bed. 

“I know, I can’t believe it’s only six o’clock.” Castiel shed his own jeans and climbed in next to him. “Come on, let’s get a few more hours of sleep. Then we can go back to the hospital. We could pick up some breakfast for Jess so she doesn’t have to eat that food.” Dean murmured in agreement and rested his head on Castiel’s chest. 

He quickly fell into a deep sleep, completely worn out from the overwhelming emotions of the past few hours. The last thing he thought of was the way Emily had held onto him, and he drifted off with a smile playing across his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did okay with the birth, and picking out the baby's name!


	14. Chapter 14

Dean stood and breathed in the silence, and the scents wafting out of his beautiful commercial grade ovens. It would be another two hours before he officially opened his business. 

_His business._

He imagined Castiel would still be snoozing peacefully in their bed, and he felt a twinge of guilt that he had snuck out without warning. His body just wouldn’t stay still a moment longer. The nerves and excitement rippled under his skin, he had been sure at three separate moments that he was going to puke, faint, or go up in flames. 

“Hey Mom,” he said quietly. “I… I want to say that I did this for you, because of you.” He shifted, momentarily uncomfortable talking out loud, all alone, in a semi dark room. “I want to say that,” He began again, more sure of himself. “But I can’t. I did this for me. Every time I roll out a pie crust, I think of you, it makes me feel like maybe you’re still hanging around or something.” He ran his hands over the smooth wooden counter tops, swallowing down a hard lump. “I never thought I would feel good again after you died. What a deep thought for a four year old, huh?” A timer dinged and he efficiently pulled out a tray of sugar cookies and slid another one in. “I’m okay, Mom. I’m in love, and he loves me back…I’m gonna make a mark with this place. And I’m still going to think of you every time I make a pie.” 

He scrubbed his hands over his face and swallowed down another giant lump. He checked his timers and walked out to the main room to check on everything for the fifteenth time. 

 

****

 

Castiel grumbled to himself as he parked his truck behind Dean’s bakery. He pushed down his annoyance, having woken up to an empty bed and a hastily written note on the back of an old receipt. He should have known Dean would take off hours before it was necessary. The man had been a bundle of nervous energy the last few days between the impending opening and his new niece. He grinned when he thought of the baby. Emily Grace was only days old and she already had everyone completely devoted to her every whim. His mother had shocked him by showing up at the hospital the day after the birth within an hour of his call to share Dean’s good news with her. ‘The family that welcomes my children is my family,’ she told him. And then she went into mother mode and clucked at Dean until he sat down and ate the chicken salad sandwich she had brought for him. 

Still grinning over the memory he climbed out of the vehicle and grabbed the package he had hidden in the cab a few days before. 

Dean was gently cutting a tray of fat, sticky cinnamon rolls when he walked in the door. Cas didn’t know if his mouth began to water from the delicious smells surrounding him, or the sight of Dean in a dark blue apron. He cleared his throat to alert his boyfriend to his presence so he didn’t startle him. Dean looked over his shoulder and smiled, oblivious to the smear of cream cheese frosting on his cheek. Cas walked over and kissed him, and then wiped the sugary stuff off with his thumb. 

“Mmm, maybe we should bring some of this home tonight,” he teased with a saucy wink after he sucked it off his hand. 

“Frosting in the bedroom? Now that’s taking your work home with you.” Dean bantered back as he washed his hands. “Look, I’m sorry I left so early…” Castiel waved his apology off. 

“Don’t worry about, I completely understand.” He shifted the package in his arm. “But I do want you to open this before I explode.” He set it down on a table. Dean cocked an eyebrow in a silent question and Castiel shrugged, suddenly embarrassed. “It’s just a little something.” Dean slid his finger under the paper and popped the tape. His face softened and brightened as he ripped the paper away to reveal what Cas had brought him. 

The edges of the sign still had the bark clinging to the wood. Castiel had sealed the entire thing with a few coats of polyurethane so the natural color and grain of the wood was preserved. On one side the words “Welcome, Please Come In”, on the other “Hope To See You Another Time” burned in elegant font. A sturdy brass chain formed a strong loop. Castiel pulled out a matching brass hook from his pocket. 

“I thought we could hang it over the front door,” he said timidly. 

“Cas, this is…” Dean’s voice was thick with emotion. “When did you have time to make this?” He knew how busy Castiel had been, finishing up work on the bakery and trying to find time for projects for his own store. Castiel closed his hand over Dean’s. 

“I will always find time for you, Dean.” 

“Goddamn it, dude.” Dean furiously wiped at the tears that spilled down his cheeks. “I wasn’t going to have any chick flick moments today.” Castiel laughed and pulled Dean into his arms. 

“You are an idiot.” 

“Yeah, why do you put up with me again?”

“Because life is short, and you are very hot.” They both laughed and Dean shoved him away. 

“Let’s go put that hook up, we open in thirty minutes and I need to do something before I nearly throw up for the hundredth time.” 

They had no sooner gotten the hook screwed into the beam beside the door when Sam’s car pulled up. 

“What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn’t you guys have the baby at home? It’s fucking cold out, man!” Jess made a dismissive sound and wrapped Dean in a hug. Mother and baby had only been released to go home the previous afternoon. “Seriously, you should be at home resting, Jess.” 

“Never felt better! Now that I don’t have a small human pressing against my bladder I’m in a much better mood.” Sam stepped onto the sidewalk with the car seat. 

“Don’t let her fool you, she’s exhausted, I’m exhausted. But we were up for a feeding and we wanted to come over for the opening before you get swamped.” 

“I doubt I’ll have a lot of traffic today, it’s the first day,” Dean scoffed. He herded his brother’s family into the building. “Sit down, Mama. I’ll brew you a nice cup of tea.” 

“Don’t you dare, I want the most decadent cappuccino on your menu.” 

“Jess…”

“Samuel Winchester I am having coffee full of caffeine and so help me God if you try and stop me with a lecture about the evils of processed sugar I will shave your head.” The younger Winchester clamped his mouth shut and sat down next to his wife. 

“Wow, she really told you, huh Sammy?” 

“Shut it, Jerk.” Dean’s retort was interrupted by Charlie, Jo, Bobby, and Ellen crashing through the door. 

“We didn’t miss your big opening did we?” Charlie asked, slightly breathless. 

“Jeez, guys, people are going to think I’m already open!” 

“I can’t wait to see your first customers!” Charlie bounced on her toes and clapped her hands together. “When do you open?” Dean glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and his face drained of color. 

“Oh God. Ten minutes.” Castiel slid his arm around Dean’s waist and took the to-go cup out of his hand before he spilled Jess’s hot drink all over himself. 

“It’s going to be wonderful,” he murmured into Dean’s ear, and felt the other man relax a fraction. He pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and glided away to hand Jess her coffee. 

Dean frowned and scrutinized the display case. Trays of sticky buns and cinnamon rolls, at least four different flavors of scones, and giant fluffy muffins of several varieties begged to be purchased and devoured. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth and felt his heart begin to race. 

“What if this is a huge mistake? What if no one comes in?” He said out loud, panic clear in his voice. 

“Dean, honey everything is going to be wonderful.” Ellen marched over and gripped his shoulders. “One person is going to get a taste of one of those yummy things and they are going to spread the word and you’ll be too busy to think about how ridiculous and nervous you’re being right now.” Everyone turned to the door when a sharp knock grabbed their attention. Joanne cracked the door and stuck her head in. 

“Am I too late? I was hoping you would let me be the first paying customer, if no one objects.” 

“Ms. Novak!” Jess stood up and pulled her inside. 

“I told you, dear, you just call me Joanne. Now why aren’t you and your big handsome husband at home resting with that gorgeous baby?” Sam turned red, and Jess just laughed. 

“Do you really think I could have missed Dean’s opening? Don’t worry Miss Joanne, we’re going to get some pictures of him turning the sign to ‘open’, buy some of those amazing muffins and take Emily home.” 

“Oh fuck. It’s time.” Dean pressed a hand to his stomach and froze. For a few seconds he was sure this was the moment he was going to lose it. Castiel reached over, took his hand, and gently guided him over to the door. Jess, Charlie, Jo, and Ellen readied their cameras. Bobby rolled his eyes at the women but his chest was puffed out with pride for his honorary son. He slapped Dean on the back when he walked past him. 

“Proud of you, son.” He muttered. Bobby Singer was not a man of many words, and was definitely not one for outward displays of affection. 

Castiel handed Dean the sign. He already saw people making their way over to the bakery, but didn’t point it out to Dean yet. They still had a few moments that were just between them and their family. 

“I can’t believe this is happening, Cas.” Dean said quietly, squeezing the dark haired man’s hand. “I’m glad you’re standing here with me.” 

“There isn’t anywhere else I’d rather be,” he told him. Blue eyes met green. Cameras lifted and aimed. The men lifted the beautiful handmade sign together and slid the chain over the hook.  
“Welcome to ‘Winchester’s’,” Dean said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, I am so sorry that this final chapter took so long. To say that my life got complicated is an understatement. I hope you all enjoyed reading this, I really enjoyed writing it. I am in the process of planning out a sequel, any ideas or comments you guys have on that would be greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at a Supernatural fanfic. I would love feedback, comments, anything, but please be gentle :) I hope you all enjoy it! (All mistakes are my own!)


End file.
